Scorned and Dangerous: The Lethal Latina
by Slay You Down
Summary: Roman Reigns and his wife Diosa were primed and ready to make their move to take over the underworld of Florida from Hunter Helmsley. An indiscretion threatens to ruin it all for The Reigns, and this minor slip will open the door for scandal and seduction, and unleash a chain reaction for a swap of mates that might destroy them all, but one woman is in the center for both men.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional and for entertainment only.

 _A/N: It has been a while since I've written, and I apologize to those that do follow my stories. Most of you know that 2015 was_ _hellacious_ _for me, but I decided to write this one-shot and dedicate it to my late Mother, New Year's Eve would have marked her 80_ _th_ _Birthday if she lived, so I want to do something for her that is pleasant, and writing is what I thought of to celebrate her. Please enjoy, if the responses are there, I may continue with another chapter or two. I would also like to give thanks to_ _ **A Wrestling God**_ _who has inspired the character of Sarita Lopez. If you want more of her please check out his Ronda Rousey series, they are fantastic reads. My leading lady for this story is Diosa Canales (she is in the story Avatar), if you are not sure who this Latin Beauty is, check out my Twitter account, user is chaka1967, and she is now my muse. I hope you all enjoy, and I humbly ask for any of your opinions. Thank you_

* * *

 ** _Federal Correctional Institution, Miami_**

It was Christmas Eve, and the voluptuous twenty-eight year old Diosa Reigns stepped out of her black chauffeur driven Cadillac Escalade, dressed in a form fitting red body-con dress worn with black slick ankle strap pumps with sliver metal heels, and updated with a cool black Gucci clutch and mirrored aviator sunglasses, and she stoically walked towards the dreaded office of the Federal Prison to sign in for her conjugal visit with her husband Roman Reigns.

Roman had been convicted to a one year prison sentence for trumped up charges of possession of an assault weapon. The whole thing was bogus, but the DEA would do anything to get the elusive drug trafficker. Roman has eluded the law for many years, but a trapped speeding ticket elicited a search of his Mercedes, and two Ingram Mac-10's were found. The whole thing was a setup from go, and Roman knew exactly who had done it. His wife, his scorned wife. He knew he was playing a dangerous game, and he lost. He decided to take his punishment and allow Diosa to cool off. He knew in his heart that Diosa could have done much worse, this was a lesson to be learned. He loved and knew his wife of three years very well, they were teenage sweethearts who dated on and off for eight years before finally settling down. They have it all and built it together; Drug trafficking, Real Estate Investors, Money Laundering, Undercover Escorting, and finally the Porn industry. They were ready to make their move to take Florida by the shorthairs and oust the current Don from his throne, Hunter Hearst Helmsley, but the pressure to succeed had come at a price, and that price was Roman's infidelity.

The FBI have been searching for anything and everything of additional crimes to keep Roman imprisoned, but Roman and a surprisingly helpful Diosa have fought back with the best Attorney money could buy in John Layfield Bradshaw. John has played the local District Attorney like a fiddle and continues to baffle them with injunctions of inappropriate targeting of a Latin American businessman. It was a thing of beauty because the Latin community of Miami have lobbied around The Reigns and have turned up the heat on City Hall for unjustly imprisoning their savior of those less fortunate. Diosa and Roman were like cherished celebrities to the Latin community, reason being they both knew enough to give back by donations and opening Boys and Girls clubs around the city. Using these facts worked exactly how John Bradshaw, aka, JBL had hoped, it was putting an ugly black mark to the Mayor and Governor during an election year, which ultimately has reduced Roman's prison time to just a few months.

As Diosa opened her black clutch for a pen, she looked around briefly in disgust of the tired attempt of Christmas decorations, which was cheap garland and a tacky Christmas tree that even Charlie Brown would laugh at. Her disgust was dismissed as she tried to convince herself that her visit with Roman would give her a spark for a little naughty make up sex, it has been nine months since she had sex, and her body needed a good fucking. She was tired of feeling lonely, and unlike her husband, she had never broken her vows. Diosa was a woman full of passion, but was loyal to her mate, she needed a strong man to satisfy her needs. She was not ashamed to admit it either. That is why she handles the Porn side, her ideas have surprised and satisfied The Reigns followers. She has never starred in any of the films, but she has worked through her ideas with her husband, that is until of the affair. Her sexy hot thoughts of getting taken from behind were erased as she scanned the Visitor's Log, and her normally sultry brown eyes turned a very deep dark brown, the color was almost as black as coal. The darken emotion was anger. _"That little Puta (whore)."_

"Ma'am?" The guard from the opposite side of the glass asked. He could see the unpleasant facial features of the beautiful woman, but her words were too soft to recognize what she said.

Diosa looked up slowly at the guard, and her voice dropped to an eerie cold whisper. "Take me to my husband…Now."

"Ah, ma'am, we have to search you first?"

Diosa incensed, slammed the palm of her hand to the desk. She was in no mood for rules. "Look, captain clueless, you know damn well I can get your ass fired…Take me to my husband…Now!"

John Bradshaw, who had accompanied Diosa, stepped forward. He briefly looked down at the Visitor's log and knew immediately what fired up one of his clients. He lightly moved Diosa aside and proceeded to have a little conversation with the guard. He basically said what Diosa had said, but used the Warden's name and that changed everything. The guard understanding now that this was serious and he could in fact lose his job, he quickly ushered Diosa outside to the trailer where Roman was waiting. "Sorry, ma'am…If you need anything else, please let me know."

"Pff…You can leave, you are no longer needed." Diosa snipped curtly as she sauntered away from the guard and quickly approached the metal door of the trailer. She was so angry that she was seeing red, but she didn't want to lash out as soon as she entered the trailer, oh no, she wanted to lull her husband to her. She inhaled and exhaled to gather her emotions, and then entered.

Roman had been anxiously awaiting to see Diosa, he was sure after they had sex things would settle between them, and he could speak rationally to her to make her understand she is who he wants. When he saw her walk inside, his breath hitched, and he felt himself becoming aroused. She looked ravishing and he wanted to reap all the juices she had to give him. "Hey sexy."

Diosa licked her ruby red lips, and walked seductively towards her husband. She knew she had him by the dark grey color of lust in his eyes. "Merry Christmas, Love…Come here and give me what I have missed so much."

This was going better than Roman had imagined, he envisioned an argument first. His body was over taken with animalistic arousal for his wife, and he now was in her personal space within three strides. His arms immediately went around Diosa's small waist, yanking her to his hard chest and his nostrils were instantly filled with that familiar scent, it was his favorite perfume that Diosa always wore, Hypnotic Poison by Christian Dior. "Mmm…Damn woman I've missed you." Roman grunted into her ear.

His words sent a rushing heat down Diosa's back, but not from wanting him, no it made her blood boil even hotter from anger. How dare he take her for a fool, Diosa would play second to no one, not even a man she has known and loved for almost a decade.

Roman's hands continued to wander down her back, and they stopped once he reached her plump firm buttocks, he couldn't help but to squeeze deeply into her flesh and to nestle his lips unto the soft skin of her neck. "I'm gonna fuck you raw, just like you want it baby girl."

Diosa let his hands roam, it was all part of how she wanted him, completely off guard. As the groping became more needing, Diosa, took a hand full of Roman's hair, and tugged it to bring his face to hers. "Really, Love?" She breathed heavily, and then within a millisecond her eyes went very dark and lips curled into a snarl, and her other hand was now latched onto Roman's crotch with a death grip. "You no good piece of shit…You are still seeing that puta!"

Roman's eyes went wide and they glassed over from the agonizing pain from his lower region. Diosa had his crotch like a Pitbull. "w-what…are…you…talking…about…?" He was completely clueless because his mind was blank from pain.

Diosa's grip tighten around him, she was so infuriated that she literally could have snatched his balls off with her bare hand. "I should rip it off…That way you can't fuck her….Bastardo!

With Diosa's hand tightening, Roman screamed out in extreme pain which alerted the guard, and both he and John Bradshaw were knocking on the door. They weren't sure if it were sex or not, so they aired on discretion with a knock first.

Diosa squinted her eyes and leaned into Roman's face, because he was now hunched over. "You tell them everything is okay, or I swear I will pull it off."

Roman literally had tears streaming down his face from the agony. He had no choice because he feared Diosa would do it, she was that crazy when she was mad. He cleared his throat and strangled out what he could. "Ah…We're fine."

John satisfied by Roman's response led himself and the guard away from the door once again. Diosa realized she could not do what she wanted without maybe getting herself into legal trouble, so she let go of Roman's goods and then kicked him in the arm. "I should…" She stopped herself and began to rapidly pace within the small space.

Roman coughed and dry heaved several times and remained doubled over with one knee to the floor, he was now pissed off himself. He bided his time to recover as Diosa paced furiously. After a little time Roman stayed hunched over, but once Diosa paced within his direction, he caught her left calf, which made her stumble. "You little…What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

Diosa now to Roman's level was even madder from his little attempt to get back at her. "I saw her name asshole…She was here!"

Before Roman could answer, he was slapped across the face hard, not once, but twice, which made his ear ring. "I have been working my ass off and you have still been seeing my whore cousin!"

Now it was clear to Roman what was going on, his wife had seen the Visitor's log and she saw the name that neither have mentioned since he was imprisoned, the woman that has turned his life upside down and managed to take a small part of his heart, Sarita Lopez, his wife's first cousin.

Diosa began to pace once again, she was beside herself. All she wanted to do was kill Sarita for betraying her, but her mother, _Griselda Blanco, would not allow it. Griselda was donned "The Godmother", the Queen of cocaine, and the most notorious Columbian drug trafficker of all time. If anyone bought cocaine during the nineties and early two thousands, it was her supply. Although she was retired from the game, she still had influence and she would not permit her only daughter and last living child to kill her sister's last remaining living child. Diosa had obeyed her mother's wishes, but seeing that name on the Visitor's log reopened all her pain and she wanted revenge._ "I swear to you Roman…!"

Roman struggled to his feet as he held his jaw from the sting of Diosa's hand. He knew this was bad, but he too had a Latin temper, and Diosa had pissed him off royally by grabbing his most prized possession. "Diosa, look where the fuck I am…I can't control who comes here…Fucking think about it since you put me here!"

Diosa didn't like Roman's tone, and she barreled into him, but Roman, this time caught her wrists and backed her into the wall. "I'm going to kill her asshole…You hear that…She is dead!"

Roman was within inches of Diosa's face and his breath was labored from pain and love for his wife. "Shut up, crazy woman…And calm the fuck down…I love you and that was a mistake…It is over…You fucking hear me…Over!"

All of this has taken an emotional toll on Roman. The affair was a stupid thing to do, but he just couldn't help himself, there was something about Sarita Lopez that drove him crazy and he had to have her, but now his emotions were getting involved, he loved his wife, but fuck what was it about Sarita. She made his blood rush and his head spin, plus they started to connect on another level, they were talking and listening to one another, something he and Diosa have gotten away from while building their empire. On the other hand, he knew his wife and loved her. This was a fucked up and complicated situation for him.

The stare down was so intense between the two that the trailer could have literally combusted. Diosa's large bosom heaved up and down as she struggled to get free. "I mean what I say Roman, if I find out she has been here again, I will kill her and make your life a living hell, and you know I am the bitch that can do it…I'm a damn Blanco first, you fucking asshole!"

Roman looking deep into his wife's eyes could see the pain and emotional suffering he has caused her, that was never his intention, but still in all he has done just that, caused the strongest woman he has ever known and loved pain. His breath eased and he leaned into her cheek and tenderly kissed it, and then nuzzled his head into the nape of her neck as he breathed in her scent that he has missed. "I'm sorry, and I swear to you we will fix us…Please, I fucked up, but I love you baby, you know that."

Diosa almost gave in, but she rolled her eyes into her head to swallow back her tears. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of crying again. She was a Blanco, which meant she was strong willed and unbreakable, she wouldn't allow herself to breakdown once again. She did what she had to do to protect herself, so she shoved Roman away and went to a chair on the opposite side of the trailer to sit down. After many seconds, she finally felt her voice was strong enough to spew a mouth full of truth. "Did you love me when your dick was deep up inside of my cousin?! Did you love me while sneaking around for months with that slut?! Did you love me when that puta was giving you head?! What's the matter, Love? Nothing to say…No baby, I love you bullshit?!"

Roman ran his fingers through his long raven locks, and sighed from defeat. Diosa's words were harsh, but true. "I don't want to lose you…I fucked up, but I'm asking for a second chance…I know you still love me, because if you didn't still love me, I would have been setup for murder and in this shithole for life, you want me home and I want to be home…I want my wife back…Please baby?"

Diosa did in fact still have feelings for her husband, but she wasn't sure if things would ever be the same between them because the emotional trust of husband and wife had been broken. She needed to put her emotional state in check and face reality. Roman and she were attached in marriage and business, she needed him back home for if nothing else but appearance sake for their enemies. And, one big enemy in particular, Antonio Escobar. Roman was the only one that could play liaison between their organizations. Antonio had a massive grudge against Griselda, and has threatened to renege on their partnership of smuggling cocaine through Mexico if Roman ever leaves the union of the Blanco's. Their empire was in the beginning stages and Diosa knew a divorce would crumble that empire, so she once again swallowed her hurt and the glaring fact that the love once shared between them has been compromised and may never be back to the level it was. "Just make sure when you come home you are focused…I have done what we discussed and Helmsley is being weakened as we speak."

Just the mere mention of Hunter's name made Roman's blood run cold. He knew Hunter was standing in the way of him and Diosa having Florida, but he also had fear for his wife working on their plan with him still in prison. "W-what?"

Diosa laughed at her husband's expression of shock and disapproval, she then flicked her long raven hair across her shoulder. "You heard me, I'm taking care of business, someone has to, I mean you're busy with "visitors"…Besides, Helmsley is primed and ready to be taken down…Why, Love…? Because he thinks we are done with you here, he is too arrogant to think a woman can outsmart him."

Roman smirked, he had to admit Diosa was right. Damn, that is why he loves her so much, she is ruthless and will stop at nothing for them to be on top. But, he still had concern for his wife being on the outside without him there to have her back. "Baby, be careful, Helmsley is a snake that will lie in wait for his prey…Lay low until I'm out, you planted the seeds and I will hoe the crop when I get home…I don't want anything to happen to my baby girl, you feel me."

Diosa looked at her husband long and hard, she could see that determination what she has missed, but she wasn't going to give her husband an inch. "Oh please, Helmsley is a gringo, I got him, but if he decides to slitter, I will be there to cut off his head."

Roman's features became solemn out of concern for his wife. "I mean it, Diosa…No more until I get out."

Diosa stood and ran her hand over her dress. "Merry Christmas, Love…And, don't worry, Helmsley is a non-factor from now on…" The devious smirk returned to her face. "I need to go prepare for the Holiday party at our club, our people are expecting the party of the year and that is what they will get."

"That's it…No kiss goodbye?"

Diosa's lips turned into a cunning smile and then blew a kiss in Roman's direction before she left. "Consider your balls still being attached a kiss, adios…"

Roman exhaled a small chuckle and then called out for his wife and held up his right hand and made a reverse "okay sign" over his chest, his inner circle of men adopted this from The Blanco crew, it represented unity to the family and the business. "Baby girl, remember."

Diosa returned the gesture back to Roman, but her eyes were still cold from pain of being betrayed. "For family and the cause, adios."

He accepted the cold gesture, but also felt pain within his heart for his wife, and his lover. He knew right there and then that Sarita would have to be the one he let go of. Sarita had awaken something within him, but she wasn't Diosa. Fuck, his mind was going a mile a minute thinking of Sarita and then bouncing back to his dear wife. "Shit…You gotta shake this, Diosa is your future, and Sarita is the past…I've got to rebuild and regain Diosa's trust, my business and marriage depends on it."

* * *

 _ **Later that evening at Le Palais Royal…The Estate of Hunter Hearst Helmsley**_

It was early evening and the forty year old Hunter Hearst Helmsley sat contently marveling over his latest plot. He was quite pleased with himself that he caused such havoc within The Reigns organization. He was playing a psychology game with them by causing division of the two headed run organization. Sure everyone thought The Reigns organization was ran by Roman alone, but Hunter was smarter than his other fellow bosses of the inner circle. There was something in his gut telling him that the lovely Mrs. Reigns is not just a sexy arm trophy, Hunter suspects she is the co-leader. So, with that he devised the plan to conquer and divide, he was the master of these games after all.

He smirked knowingly as his large right hand grazed over the many sexual charged photos of Sarita Lopez and Roman Reigns spread across his executive desk made of exotic dark woods, this desk was one of a kind and worth over two hundred-thousand dollars. This was a mere amount considering the home itself was over a whopping one hundred million dollars. The sixty thousand square-foot palatial estate was a thing of beauty. It solidified that Hunter was in fact the King of the Southeast. He started out as a bodyguard for the Mob Boss of the notorious McMahon crime family, with hard work, high earnings for the family, and ice cold killing skills, Hunter rapidly worked his way through the ranks, and five years ago he was dubbed the Boss. It came with a steep cost, first snuffing out his Boss of over ten years, and then ridding himself of his late strung out junkie wife, Stephanie McMahon.

After that horrific deed was completed, Hunter was rewarded the territory. The other Mob Bosses were impressed with the killing and feared Hunter greatly. If a man could kill his boss and father in-law without blinking an eye, there was no telling what Hunter could possibly do. Their questions were answered when Hunter placed a hit on his own wife. Stephanie was hooked on the feel good stuff and out of control with cheating, that Hunter could no longer tolerate, he would not be anyone's fool. Hunter despises betrayal and he made that fact completely clear on his wedding day. Stephanie crossed him and she received a hot shot of Heroin in the arm for it, the Police marked her death as an overdose, but Hunter's associates knew the truth, and that was fine with Hunter, fear is a very powerful motivational tool.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on the mahogany doors. He glanced at the time on his Oyster Perpetual platinum Rolex, and a half smirk adorned his manly features. Right on time he thought. He didn't bother to stand, he just advised for the person to enter.

The young women on the opposite side of the doors breathed shallow breaths before turning the golden encrusted knob. She had been upset all day before arriving. She has gotten herself into a horrible web of mess, and now she fears there is no way out of it. _"Just do it…You have to reason with him Sarita…You just have to."_ With those final thoughts, she walked inside.

Hunter looked up at the stunner, Sarita Lopez. She was a twenty-six year old Columbian woman with long dark hair that flowed down her toned shoulders and back. Her features were angelic, but sexy and exotic at the same time. Full lips that look like they could suck on a lollipop for days, and not to mention the rack she had on her was near perfect. Hunter has not personally tasted them himself, but he knew women, and he could see this woman had to be insatiable in the bedroom. Poor Roman stood no chance, and it was Mrs. Reign's blood family which made it all the sweeter. What a way to conquer and divide. "You look as though someone has died." Hunter stated almost mockingly at Sarita, he could sense her apprehension.

Sarita, dressed in a black bandage strapless mini-dress, began to fidget with her hands. She was nervous now that she was in the presence of Hunter. All day she had gone over in her head what she wanted to tell hm. She wanted out of this plan, but could she convince the ruthless Mob Boss. "I-I…"

Hunter ran his right hand over his signature Lemmy Kilmister beard, changing his look definitely suited the forty year old man. It made him look even harder as a Mob Boss, but also caught the eyes of the ladies, they couldn't get enough of him. "If you are seeking more money, forget it." He then placed a sinister grin on his face as he quickly glanced at one of the sexy photos of Sarita riding Roman like her life depended on it. "Don't get me wrong sweetheart, you definitely put on a hell of a performance, but such as life, you didn't value your skills high enough and I got a damn good bargain…Maybe, if you play your cards right, I can give you a ride on Space Mountain as a bonus."

Sarita became angry at Hunter's vulgar comment. She wasn't a whore. "You know what, I don't want any more of your damn money…I want out!"

Hunter stood calmly and walked towards Sarita. He hadn't full dress yet, and only wore the slacks of his charcoal silk Brioni suit, and unbuttoned Gianni Versace black sheer Velvet leopard print shirt, his blonde hair fell along his shoulders. As he approached her, his face was expressionless, but quickly contorted to a snarl as he grabbed her face and began backing her towards the wall near the door. "Don't you ever raise your voice to me or even think about backing out, I own your ass now!"

Sarita could hear her own heart beating, it was pounding quickly as fear replaced her anger. She had never seen this side of Hunter, and she felt the tears begin to sting her eyes. "P-please…I'm sorry…Your hurting me."

Hunter had a solid grip on her face, but not enough for all the dramatics of her tears, something else was causing this futile attempt of pity. "If you even think of crossing me, I will really make you feel pain…So, stop the waterworks…Now!" He then let her go, but stood menacingly in her face.

Sarita wanted to stop crying, but she couldn't. It was a combination of fear and guilt. The plan was to seduce Roman and get proof of Diosa's involvement with the illegal stuff, but something happened, she has fallen hard for Roman, and now wants him for herself. "Please, Hunter…I just want out, I will give all your money back, just please let me out of this and don't hurt Roman…Please?"

Hunter folded his arms to his chest and breathed a small chuckle. This was perfect for him. The stupid girl has fallen for the prey. For Hunter, that was just brilliant and he couldn't have scripted it any better. "Stop talking and listen very carefully." He paused and lifted the shamed face of Sarita and his honey brown eyes bored into hers with determination. "You will continue to do as you were paid to do, and if you don't, I will contact "The Godmother", you know, your supposedly retired Aunt, and I will tell her you approached me about the plan to ruin your cousin's marriage…And, you know what? You and Roman will be joined together in death… Comprendes little Senorita?"

"You are an evil bastard…I can't continue to hurt Roman or Diosa…I want out…!"

Hunter backed away from Sarita, and quickly snatched up one of the sexy photos from his desk and held it in her face. "You don't want to hurt your cousin?" He then turned the photo to himself and then back to her. "Let me ask you, were you thinking that while riding him like a professional bull rider? Or were you thinking that when you accepted my money and bought that fancy Beamer? Huh? Sorry I didn't hear that…Please you gold digging slut, you were jealous of your cousin and you loved every minute of taking my money to fuck Roman."

Sarita narrowed her eyes at Hunter, and then raised her hand to slap him, but Hunter caught her wrist. "Don't even think to do it, because I will forget you are a women and strike you back!" Hunter was bluffing, he has never abused a women, but he knew his size would be enough of an imtimdation to make the women think twice.

Sarita continued to stare at Hunter, but her eyes filled with tears again, and her voice trembled. "I'm not a whore…I-I will do anything to protect Roman, please just don't tell Auntie or him…" She hung her head from shame again. "I love Roman, my cousin doesn't understand him like I do."

Hunter could care less if Sarita loved Roman, but he did figure out that manipulating Sarita would be much easier now because she will do anything to keep Roman from finding out the truth. "Just get me solid proof about your cousin, and I'll think about sparing dear old Romo…So what do you have to give me tonight?"

Sarita stood in fear for Roman. She didn't mean to fall for him, but it has happened and she would do anything to protect him, and her secret. She wiped the tears from her face and swallowed hard. "Diosa, has been meeting with Roman's men a lot, but I don't know what for."

Hunter grabbed Sarita's arm, and pulled her to him. "Not good enough…You better have something for me by next week…Gotta it!"

Sarita snatched her arm back. "I'm trying…Diosa is not stupid!"

"I don't want any more excuses, next week your little ass better have something…You're dismissed." Hunter walked back around to his desk, and sat back down. Once the sobbing Sarita left, he picked up another photo, this time it was of Diosa, she was sitting on a lounge chair at a mutual associates Country Club, she was wearing a royal blue dress and it brought out the glow of her olive skin. _"You're not smarter than me beautiful, but you sure will make a damn sexy opponent."_

Hunter lingered over the photo with lustful eyes, he couldn't quite figure out what he was feeling, but he was definitely thinking Roman was a fool to cheat on this woman. Little did Hunter know how much he and Diosa were so much alike, and how their lives will collide tonight to launch maybe the perfect storm that will leave all four lives changed forever.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading and please tell me your thoughts within a review…Is another chapter wanted? Favorite/Follow to let me know...xoxoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional and for entertainment only.

 _A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you to all that showed such support of this story. I know it has been a while, but I'm doing my best. I wanted to post this chapter and dedicated it to my late mother, today marks a year since she has been gone. It has been a very overwhelming time for me, but as I said I'm doing my best, so I humbly ask for everyone to please continue to hang with me. This is a long chapter, but I wanted to make up for making everyone wait so long. I so appreciate all of you, and special thanks to: **A Wrestling God, AttitudeEraChick, Apsnowball, Storylover82, Ctinaisfashion, KingofKingsFan, Spany1988, Nolabell66, and Jessica619 for the wonderful reviews, you all rock!**_

 _**Introducing to this story: **Ronda Rousey, Arianny Celeste and Nikki Bella** …I hope you enjoy them.**_

* * *

 ** _Gables Estates, Miami, FL…Home of Diosa & Roman Reigns…._**

It was early morning, eight o'clock to be exact, and Diosa was already dressed for the day in a designer green/black leopard print chiffon shorts romper, with traces of bling on the bottom half. She had her day already planned, and it was starting with getting the lines straight with Sarita. There were only twenty-nine more days before Roman would be released from prison, and Diosa was not going to tolerate any more interference from her whoring cousin.

With so much turmoil swirling around Diosa, she had gotten very little sleep from the night before. It seemed as though she tossed and turned all night in the Italian gold leaf carved king sized bed that she and her husband had shared and enjoyed many nights of passionate love making. If she dosed off at all, she awoken agitated as she was faced with the empty spot of where Roman once slept.

The elegant bed and the luminous bedroom colored in soft touches of silver/gold, with subtle undertones of satin whites, and originally designed _Swarovski_ crystal chandelier hanging above seem to only taunt her with more lowliness and overwhelming sadness this morning. On this particular day she was longing for her touchstone of strength, she needed what she sent away.

As she testily fastened her ankle strap of her black/gold _Louis Vuitton_ high heel wedge sandal, Diosa sighed heavily and stood up slowly from the bed, her mood was very off, she was not on her game today at all. Her emotions were muddled with an overwhelming sense of tension and stress. She needed her husband more than ever, but their lives have been torn apart and nothing was in sync. There was one person to blame for some of this stress right now, and that person was, Sarita. _"You little no good bitch, I could kill you with my bare hands right now…I hate you…. I hate what you did to me…I hate that my husband is not here…Shit …Motherfucking hell!"_ Suddenly hate engulfed her chocolatey orbs like an inferno. _"After today, you will know my wrath you little puta!"_

All the emotions of anger and sadness began to bubble to surface, and Diosa finally let out a pain wrenching scream, and then she wrapped her arms around her shapely waist as she swayed back and forth to try and calm herself. This day was extremely difficult, not only because of her husband's betrayal, but it was the fourth of January, and it marked four years to the day that her last surviving brother was gunned down in the street like a dog by a rival Drug Cartel. Seth Colby Lopez-Blanco, along with Roman and Diosa had been deemed by The Godmother to revamp her empire, but it wasn't meant to be for Griselda's last living son. Seth's body was riddled with gunshot wounds, and died a painful death. No family member should ever have to do what Diosa did that day, but she did it to save her mother of the awful memory, and that task was she and Roman officially identifying Seth's bullet ridden corpse at the County Morgue. This would be something Diosa would never forget. Seth's murder left Diosa devastated, the only solace she received was from Roman.

Roman had always been Diosa's rock, and my God she needed it. The Blanco family has been through unspeakable tragedies, Diosa lost all three of her brothers due to the business; and she has lost her father too. The Godmother, Diosa's Mother, had been married four times, and none of these men are still living. This earned The Godmother another nickname, which was The Black Widow because rumor had it she killed them all for one reason or another. On top of all that, Diosa was almost raped by one of her mother's boyfriends, needless to say that man was sent on his way with a bullet to the head courtesy of a twenty-year old Roman. Diosa was not a total victim at the age of seventeen because she fought back and was able to stab the bastard in the shoulder with a pair of scissors.

Through all of the loss and grief within Diosa's life, Roman was always there to listen and pick up the pieces of her broken heart. Roman and Diosa have known each other since young childhood, Diosa being ten years old and Roman being thirteen, they began dating when Diosa became eighteen, it was obvious to others they would end up together even when the two of them were insisting they were just friends. Diosa displays to the outside world of being a complex and cold woman, but she always felt safe in being herself and letting her walls down for Roman. He understood her and never tried to change her, and believe that would not be an easy task for most men, but Roman saw passed all of that and brought out the loving and passionate woman in Diosa.

Roman also personally took out both gunmen that had taken Seth's life by cutting them up like a hunter slaughters his prey. It was not a clean or merciful hit for the gunmen, Roman made sure these men felt pain as they had caused his woman, Roman dismembered each gunmen while still breathing by means of a chainsaw. It was a bloody mess, and Roman had no remorse for the men, he even told one of the men that if God came down himself, he would not spare their lives. Then Roman drove his point home by having their body parts spread across the Cartel Leader's Estate. Roman did not stop there, oh no, the leader of that now nonexistent Cartel was taken out by Roman and his head of security, Ronda Rousey. The two of them mapped out the movements of this man, and once they figured out he had a mistress, they killed him and the woman during the act of sex. An explosive in between the mattresses and both were cumming and going at the same time. Roman always had Diosa's back, and that time was no different, the killings were for her.

As Diosa continued to sob, she felt a warm hand rub over her shoulder. She didn't jump or panic, it could be only one person to dare enter her bedroom unannounced, and that person was her Mother, Griselda Blanco.

Diosa quickly wiped the warm tears from her cheeks, she didn't want to upset her Mother on this day. She exhaled and jokingly whispered. "Mamá, I'm twenty-eight, and you still cannot grasp the concept of knocking before entering."

The Godmother with heavy heart herself tried to mask it with humor. "Ay, mi niña bonita (my pretty girl), why should I knock? Roman is not here, and I've seen everything you got, you came from me and I changed your pañales de mierda (shitty diapers)."

A brief laugh through teary eyes were shared by both women. Griselda held her daughter tightly while rocking her within an embrace. Griselda was a shorter woman than her daughter, and a little stockier, but she still was an attractive older woman of fifty-nine. The years of burying three children had taken its toll, but she still had her heart, her only daughter. "Shh, mi niña bonita, Mamá got you…I miss him too, but we will prosper to celebrate his life… sí?" Griselda pulled them apart, and both women sat on the edge of the bed while Griselda held her daughter's face. Her tone was soft, but had a strong motherly Latin tone, which meant for Diosa to pay strict attention. "Listen, Mi Bonita, you need to get your house in order."

Diosa began to interrupt her mother because she knew what was coming, but Griselda raised her eyebrow, which meant for Diosa to be quiet. "I know you…You were my most stubborn child…Too much of me…But, Mi Bonita, you need to let this hurt go and move on with your husband…The two of you have worked and loved one another too long to let my crazy slutty niece split up what is destined to become an unstoppable empire."

Diosa finally pulled away and stood up abruptly. She was determined to not discuss this with her mother. She folded her arms to her chest, and stared straight ahead, not to look at her mother. There was stubbornness in full force.

Griselda laughed a little, as she stood in her daughter's face. "I know what you did Mi Bonita…You lied to your husband, Latin men are prideful of making babies, you lied to him by agreeing to have a baby, but all along you were taking those, how do you say, oh, birth control pills…You hurt Roman with that lie, he thought something was wrong with his manhood…You know that was shady…Six months of lies and humping."

Diosa was not shocked by her mother's bluntness, they discussed everything, and I mean everything. Griselda was a very intricate part of Diosa's life, they have what one would call the strongest bond of any mother-daughter, they were best of friends, and each other's confidant. This is why Griselda saw what Diosa and Roman were way back when they were young children, she saw their love for one another before they did. Griselda has a soft spot for Roman as well, she truly sees him as one of her own. He has been in their lives since he was a young boy. Griselda was not condoning Roman's cheating, but she knew that affair was a product of both he and her daughter not communicating. Their young lives had been consumed by the drug business and bucking for control of Florida. Griselda knew what this business could do to a couple, she herself had failed to communicate with Diosa's father, the only husband she truly loved. If she could reverse the past, she would have never put a hit on Diosa's father, but she was young and power hungry back then. Griselda will do anything in her power to help the young couple fix this mess, even if Diosa is being a brat, because she knows deep down her daughter is still in love with Roman.

Diosa stood looking at her mother, and her mind drifted back to what she did to her husband. She now regrets lying to Roman, she didn't do it to be malicious or deceitful, she got cold feet and felt the timing was wrong. Roman was so excited about having a baby that she did not know how to tell him she wanted to wait a while. She figured staying on the pill for a little while was not a big lie, it was just giving them a little more time, and besides the sex was mind blowing as always. So who was it hurting? She knew the answer to that question now. Unfortunately, everything blew up in her face when her birth control pills accidently fell out of her purse and Roman found them. Roman was obviously pissed off and extremely hurt by this because he was thinking he had a problem making a baby. The couple had even discussed going to specialists to determine if they could conceive. That lie was the icing on the cake for the couple because both had been so distracted by the business that communicating was not happening. Right at this very moment, Diosa wishes she had a magic wand to turn back time, maybe things would be different now.

"Are you listening, Mi Bonita?!... Don't be a fool and let anger and spite get the best of you and you are left with bitterness, be better than Mama, I need you to be happy and get the things you deserve, to be even bigger than Mama, The Godmother…Si?!" Griselda said with a twinge of sternness.

Diosa smiled and hugged her mother. One thing was for sure, Diosa knew her Mother would only stir her to the truth, even if she did not want to face it. "We will see Mama, "my husband", needs to get his shit together too…He cheated, I should fuck someone and make him feel the hurt."

"Ay, stop with that bullshit…If you fuck someone else your husband will be free from jail one day and then be convicted of murder, you know that boy, he is crazy in love with you and he would go loco if you even kissed another man…Get those crazy thoughts out your head…Me entiendes? Me comprendes?" (Do you understand me)

"But Mama? An eye for eye…" Diosa insisted with a little venom.

"No buts, you have gotten revenge, and I must say I'm impressed, Mi Bonita." Griselda suddenly stopped and held Diosa's face. "Do you love him, yes or no?"

Diosa squinted her eyes at her mother, the girl was stubborn as a mule, but Griselda did not back down either. The stare became intense, and Diosa's eyes teared up once she saw a tear roll down her mother's cheek. She had no other choice but to face what she has buried since the affair was exposed, and that was admitting her feelings which was something she hated to do when she felt wronged. Another long sigh escaped her lips as she looked down towards the floor. "Si, Mama, I still love that bastard, but I'm warning you, if he does that again, I will not just put his ass in jail, he will be gone…He hurt me so badly, Mama…"

Griselda held her daughter once again. "Ay, I know baby, if I knew you truly hated him, I would stand behind a hit, but you don't hate him, so enough…No more threats, Mi Bonita…You two will work this shit out, I'm here to help…If you stop loving him, then I will not stand in your way, but I will not let you live with regret as I have…Si?"

Griselda pulled them apart and walked towards the large bay window, overlooking Biscayne Bay. She had spoken her peace and felt she has gotten her baby girl to at least dig down deep and recognize her feelings. Folding her arms to her chest, she swallowed back her tears for her children. "Nicole, Arianny, and that blonde crazy woman are waiting downstairs for you…I hope you won't be long with them because I want to spend the day with you, I've sent MVP shopping."

Diosa cringed immediately, she told Arianny to leave the troublesome blond behind, and that blond would be Ronda Rousey. Also, she had hoped her mother would be busy with her younger flamboyant boyfriend, Montel Vontavious Porter, MVP as Griselda liked to call him.

Diosa, disliked Ronda immensely, but Roman insists on having Ronda as his head of security. The two women are always at odds, but it's clear to everyone why there is friction, the two women are too similar with their controlling personalities. "I should really get Roman back and fire that bitch…That would fix him."

Griselda nodded in agreement, but she knew enough that they needed Ronda, she was crazy, but extremely good at what she does. Ronda has impeccable skills for this business, and is very loyal to Roman, also killing is what she thrives the most at. Ronda was a former Bounty Hunter, she did not accept that job because she loves the judicial system, she did it to hone her skills to ensure she was the best and could earn top dollar for it. Roman came along, and offered her a crazy amount of money, an amount that will have her set for life. It was a wrap at that point; and Ronda has never looked back. "Ay, I feel you about her, but, we need her, can't be rocking the boat anymore, Si?"

"Urr…Si, Mama." The irritation was very clear in Diosa's answer, but she quickly dismissed it because today was about making sure Sarita was clear on what happens when Roman is released, and Diosa cannot wait to strike the fear of God in that little whore.

Griselda began walking towards the double French doors, but then stopped and turned to look at her daughter. She suddenly had a bad feeling wash over her. "You never said where you are going, Mi Bonita."

Diosa hurriedly snatched up her mingled golden lambskin Chanel oversized Hobo handbag from the bed, and quickly tried leaving the room without answering her Mother, she didn't want to reveal her destination, because she knew Griselda would try and nix it. "Just some business, I won't be long."

With hand on hip, Griselda, stood suspiciously of that vague answer. "I know my niece Arianny, and Roman's sister Nicole, those girls are never up this early…Where are you really going?"

Diosa being just as quick, had a reply. "It was going to be a surprise, but you being miss nosy body, I'll tell you." She then flicked her long raven hair over her shoulder and looked her mother dead on with a lie. "Nicole, is showing me a penthouse downtown, I figured since I'm downtown all the time, I needed a new place…Happy?"

If Griselda was not suspicious before, her radar was now in overdrive. Nicole was a Real Estate Agent, and helped launder money through her business for The Reigns organization, but this girl was never up before eleven o'clock, never mind doing business this early. It just didn't seem legit to Griselda, but before she could question Diosa again, she was receiving a chaste kiss on the cheek, and an Adios.

* * *

All four women stepped into the chauffer driven black Cadillac Escalade limo, and the tension was just radiating off of Diosa, she did not want Ronda tagging along, this was supposed to be a family affair. While crossing her long legs, she began staring at Ronda, but was directing her words towards her cousin, Arianny. "Pensé que me dejó en claro que iba a ser el tres de nosotros (I thought I made it clear it was to be the three of us)."

Ronda squeezed the bridge of her nose, she was trying to stay calm because she gave her word to Roman that she would respect and protect his precious wife, but God, Diosa, was just annoying the hell out of her by speaking Spanish. Roman never disrespected her doing that. "Why don't you speak English? If you have something to say, be women enough to say it, don't hide behind that bullshit, besides we are in America."

Nicole and Arianny, both reared up from their seats expecting a physical altercation to breakout. Nicole was not that crazy about Ronda either, but she knew enough that her older brother would wreak holy hell if Diosa tries to fire Ronda. "Diosa, just ignore her." Nicole spat very coldly.

Diosa leaned forward into Ronda's direction, and removed her aviator sunglasses, and her glare was stern and cocky. "First off, know your damn place, I'm the HBIC (head bitch in charge) of this, not you…You're just a mere employee, if you can't handle that or don't like it, just quit!"

Ronda reared up in her seat, and now both women were inches apart. Ronda had no intention of taking Diosa's bait of quitting, that is what the queen wanted. "Correction…I work for your husband, he pays my salary, not you…" Ronda saw the fiery anger dancing in Diosa's eyes, she loved it. "You are so lucky I gave Roman my word."

Arianny grabbed Diosa's arms to stop her. The women were already itching for a fight, and Ronda kept pushing all the right buttons. "Get off me, Ari…Now who is hiding behind words?! if you feel froggy, just jump…And for your information smartass, Roman is not here, so who do you think is paying your damn salary…Or did you forget?!"

"Watch yourself Diosa, don't say anything else that your ass can't cash, you may regret it!" Ronda clutched her hands into fists, but kept them by her sides, she was so tempted to just end this, and knock Diosa out, but one thing Ronda held dear, and that was her word, and her respect of her friendship with Roman.

Arianny bravely held her arms out separating the two heated women. She actually liked Ronda, and they were friends. She knew Ronda could be cold, but she was cool people if you gave her a chance. "Both of you stop! This is not what we are supposed to be focusing on…Today is about getting Saita…Besides, Diosa, this is actually better, four against one!"

Diosa slowly placed her sunglasses back on, not because she was afraid, she has done killing herself, but this day was about getting Sarita, not Ronda. She figured there will be plenty of time to make the troublesome blond quit. "Fine, let's not talk at all, Si?"

Arianny looked towards Ronda with pleading eyes to back down. "Come on, Ronda, you will love this, we are going to put Sarita on notice, think of it as doing it for Roman."

Ronda eased her fists, and stared at Arianny, she couldn't be mad with Ari, she was her friend. "Fine, for once Diosa and I agree, silence is best."

The peacemaker had worked her magic; the remainder of the ride was silent. Each women thinking of their roles they will play once they arrive at Sarita's.

* * *

 ** _North Bayshore Drive…Townhome of Sarita Lopez…_**

Ronda stepped out first leading the way into the swanky building, for the life of her she couldn't figure out how a "local model", and not a steady working one at that, could possibly afford such a place. The units in this place start at over six hundred thousand dollars, and Sarita had a top floor penthouse unit, which meant it had to be over a million dollars. Ronda never trusted Sarita, but she went along with Roman's wishes, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to figure out what Sarita was really up to. Ronda will make anyone pay dearly that screwed over her boss and friend.

Diosa stopped walking, and signaled for Nicole and Ronda to come back towards her. "The plan is for Ari to ring the bell, that is the only way the bitch will answer…Once the door is open, the three of us will barge in…Gotta it?"

Ronda smirked, she had to admit that was a clever idea, but she would never tell Diosa that. Both women in unison. "Gotta it."

Arianny stood in front of Sarita's door, and rang the doorbell several times. "Come on Sarita, it's Ari…Open up."

Sarita checked the peephole, she was hesitant to answer the door. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to talk…I want to help you make things right and get back into Diosa's good graces…Come on, open up, you can trust me cuz."

Sarita felt nausea, she had been feeling sick and throwing up for the past several days, she wasn't up for any nonsense. But, she had to admit trying to fix this mess would solve everything, and then maybe she and Roman can be together. Slowly she cracked the door, and stared at Arianny. "You want to make peace for all of us…You realize that Roman and I should be together?"

Arianny was aching to smack Sarita, there was no way in hell she was on Sarita's side, but she cunningly smiled, and softened her stare. "Yes, you know me, I hate drama, I want us to get along…For our Mama's."

That did it for Sarita, bringing up their mothers solidified to her that Arianny was really there to make peace, so she opened the door widely, and then embraced Arianny into a hug as she broke down and cried.

That was all the opening the other three women needed, all three barreled their way in, causing Arianny to shove Sarita off of her, and onto the floor.

Diosa snarled as she rushed Sarita like a wildcat, and then straddled Sarita. "You no good puta…Did you think I wouldn't take care of your backstabbing ass?!"

Ronda shut the door, and joined Arianny and Nicole, all three women were circled around Sarita like hawks. Nicole leaned down, and squeezed Sarita's face to look at her. "You filthy slut…You tricked my brother…Your trash and your day of reckoning is here!" And then Nicole roughly let go of Sarita's face, and gave her a backhanded slap, leaving her hand print on Sarita's cheek.

Sarita began to struggle while Diosa held her wrists down to floor. "Roman loves me and that will never change, Diosa!"

All Diosa could see were those photos of Roman and Saita fucking, this made her blood boil, and she felt like a demon had taken over her body. "You were nothing but an easy fuck, you threw yourself at my husband, you were scoping him like a two-dollar hooker…But, guess what bitch…He loves me, he will always love me…Not you!"

The demon was out of the box, and Diosa looked possessed as she was trying to choke the life out of Sarita, the poor girl was gasping for air and kicking her legs as though she was having a seizure. Diosa had a death grip on her neck. "You betrayed my trust…I brought you here from that hellacious village in Columbian, to make a better life for yourself, and then you turn around and stab me in the back and break my heart…You will stay away from husband…You hear me!"

Arianny and Nicole were not helping as they began throwing all of the expensive luxury items to the marble flooring, nothing was safe with these mean girls, glass was flying everywhere, and furniture was being destroyed. Arianny picked up a large crystal vase, she studied it as her eyes gleamed with mischief. "Oops…This is going to leave a mark." She spewed as she threw it at the self portrait of Saita, hanging on the wall.

Ronda was finding enjoyment in this, well up until now, because now Sarita appeared to be fading. Ronda knew killing Sarita was off the table, and again, she had given her word to Roman that she would follow The Godmother's order. "Shit…!"

Ronda began pulling Diosa off of Sarita. Ronda couldn't believe how strong Diosa actually was, it was like trying to pull away a ravenous Pitbull from an intruder. "Stop it…Remember your promise to Griselda? You can't kill this bitch!"

Nicole and Arianny surrounded Diosa in order to help Ronda. "Get off me…No one hurts me or betrays me like this…No one…She is dead…Dead!"

Once Diosa was finally removed from her neck, Sarita struggled to scoot backwards, as she gasped for air. "I won't apologize or back down…You will have to accept that Roman is mine…You don't deserve him…Stupid crazy bitch, no wonder Roman turned against you!"

That was it, Diosa broke free from Ronda, and in the process turned a small table over to get to Sarita. "Come back here you coño sucio (dirty cunt)!"

Sarita struggled to her feet, and quickly ran into the half bathroom and locked the door. This didn't stop Diosa, looking crazed and delirious from anger, she went for her oversized handbag, and fetched out her custom-made automatic switchblade.

As Diosa clicked opened the switchblade, she was on route towards the half bathroom. Ronda was right on her heels. "Oh no you don't Diosa, get your ass back here!"

Diosa was a woman unglued, she felt like everything was slipping away on this day. Ronda took hold of Diosa and turned her around to face her. Ronda for once was not hating Diosa, she somehow felt her pain at this exact minute. She did the unspeakable as she held Diosa's moistened face from perspiration. She needed to look the Latina dead in her eyes to try and calm her down. "Hey…Hey…Snap out of it Diosa…I'm here and on your side…We will make this right, I promise you, and I never make a promise I do not keep…I have your back…You hearing me?!"

Diosa's large bosom heaved up and down, she looked dazed and confused. The anger, the hurt of being cheated on, and the grief of Seth had sucked her soul up today; she was desperately trying to get hold of herself. Her breaths were shallow and quick, and she stared at Ronda strangely. "Wh-what?"

"Easy Diosa, let me have the blade…Okay?" Ronda was very careful not to reach for the switchblade, she kept her voice low, and made direct eye contact with Diosa. "Roman loves you so much, he fucked up, he doesn't want that skinny bitch with fake boobs…You are the one he wants…You know I don't lie, I'm speaking the truth."

Diosa looked around and saw both Nicole and Arianny looking at her with concern and fright, then she looked back to Ronda, and handed her the switchblade. "Let me go, please, I'm fine."

Ronda took the switchblade, and slowly removed her other hand from Diosa. Ronda finally saw the strong woman Diosa really was, and she gained a respect for her. She too has a love of her life who cheated once, but she forgave him, and they are still together. Mark Calaway could be a prick at times, but she loves her Hell's Angel biker outlaw, and he loves her, their bond could never be broken. Her situation with Mark, was eerily similar to what Diosa is going through right now, which in Ronda's mind the women had a kinder ship of some kind.

Arianny and Nicole were about to rush Diosa with hugs to show their support, but Ronda waved them off. She knew Diosa did not need a lot of touching from them right now. "Give her a minute."

Diosa looked to Ronda with a look of appreciation. She too has another thought about Ronda today, a thought of misjudgment on her part. She saved her from making a grave mistake, one that her mother would never forgive her for. She stared at Ronda, her eyes were weary now. "How do you know this…About my Roman?"

Ronda drew in a breath, she knew in this moment she had to say something, but she wasn't exactly great with the touchy people skill thing. "Roman is not just my boss, he is one of my closest friends…I met him through my old man, who is my world…" Ronda drew in another breath, and spoke softly as she put her hand on Diosa's shoulder. "Roman talks about you all the time, to the point where I get annoyed and want to puke, my Gatita(kitten) would like this, my Gatita would like that…" Ronda gave a side smirk to let Diosa know she was kidding. "Anyways, I know when a man is lost on a woman, and Roman is lost on you, he would die for you, just like how my old man is lost on me…You and me bring something different into a man's life, and our two idiots know that…Don't let this bitch win by default, your better than that."

Diosa listened intently as she studied Ronda's grey eyes. She saw truth, and for the first time she found herself seeing what her husband sees in Ronda, someone who is real, and maybe the two of them could somehow get along. "I didn't see this coming, I almost thought you wanted Roman and I to divorce…" Then she paused, as she focused on the three words Ronda had used, "our two idiots", it clicked that maybe Ronda did understand. "So, your old man, did he do this…thing to you too?"

Ronda ran her fingers through her blonde hair, and sighed. "Yeah, but we are solid now, I've been with the idiot since I was seventeen…Shit happens, but I know he would never, and I mean never do it again…Him and Roman are similar, they are stand up kind of men, they just made one fucked up choice, that doesn't mean they are not sorry, and that they will slip again, if anything, you can become stronger as a couple, but that is up to you."

Diosa nodded slowly. She had to think on this, and her actions. "Thanks, Ronda…Really, I just need a minute." Diosa then headed towards the balcony to get some air to clear her head.

Ronda turned her attention back to the half bathroom door, she pressed her ear against it to figure out what Sarita was up to, all she heard was Sarita throwing up her guts. "Perfect."

Nicole stood looking at Ronda trying to figure out what she was doing. "What are you doing? We need to get out of here before Diosa has a change of heart."

Ronda paid no attention to Nicole's question, she felt this was a perfect time to do a little snooping. Her instincts were never wrong, and they were in high alert with Sarita. She hoped to find something to prove her secret theory.

Nicole became inpatient with Ronda, as she followed Ronda into the bedroom. "I know you heard me, we need to leave…Now!"

Ronda gave Nicole a venomous look before going back to rummaging through the nightstand. "Either help me look through these dresser drawers, or get the fuck out."

Nicole narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me?!"

Ronda continued to search for anything that could give her a clue, and her efforts were rewarded as she stumbled upon a sleek black binder. As she scanned through, a big smirk of triumph adorned her features. "Bingo."

Nicole was now standing over Ronda who was sitting on the bed, Ronda eased her cellphone from her black Roberto Cavalli skinny-leg metallic printed Jeans to capture the incriminating information. "Will you please shut up and I will be done in a minute."

Nicole sat beside Ronda, and looked perplexed at what was going on. "Maybe I could help, if I knew exactly what you were doing."

Ronda sighed from irritation. "You are not too bright sometimes…You are a damn Real Estate agent…How could she possibly afford this place?"

Nicole felt embrassed that she hadn't thought of that first, but her overwhelming need to know what Ronda was doing won out. "Well, sure I noticed that, so what?"

Ronda shoved the book in Nicole's face. The book had names of several important men in Florida, but what tripped Ronda's mind into overdrive was the small notes beside each man's name; dates, times, and the kicker, scribbled at the bottom of each note was "DVD or DVD's". Sarita was even stupid enough to put dollar amounts next to each man. "Look at these names? Politicians, Cops, Made Mob guys…Dollar amounts…DVD's…This chick is hooking, and possibly making more money from blackmail."

Nicole's mouth almost hit the floor. It made sense, what other reason could those names be there? Sarita was a high school dropout, what else could she be doing with those types of men. "Fuck, you know what, I'm going to make some calls back home to Columbian, maybe there is more, maybe that is why she was having a tough time back there…" Nicole sighed and then looked sorrowful for her meanness. "Maybe I could help; Roman is my brother."

Ronda knew she had to handle this, but Nicole did speak the language and maybe Sarita was doing this before she left Columbian. "Okay, but you have to be discreet, I don't need old man Escobar getting wind of us snooping around his territory."

"I know, and I know exactly where to start, Uncle Eddie ( _Guerrero_ )…He has the dirt on everyone." Nicole paused, she needed Ronda now, and she wasn't sure if she could trust her or not, but this was her brother. "Agreed?"

"Fine, just be careful, and report to me directly on what you find…I am taking down this bitch, there is something really funky happening." Ronda finished up taking pictures of all the incriminating information, and then she placed everything back in place. "Come on, we need to leave now."

Again, Ronda led the women out of the lobby, but this time she was feeling very amped because of what she had discovered, I guess this would explain why all four women were not suspicious the chauffeur was not waiting with the door open for them.

Diosa stepped forward and opened the door to the limo herself, she huffed angrily at the chauffeur's incompetence of not doing his job. "His ass is going to be fired, I don't have the time or patience to deal with such disrespect!"

"That is not like Justin, maybe he went to the restroom or something." Arianny smiled as she started to buckle up.

Then it hit Ronda like a ton of bricks, something was wrong. Justin would never leave this truck; he would take a piss in a water bottle rather than deal with the wrath of Diosa. "We need to get out of this truck…Move…Move!"

It was too late, because Nicole had shut the door, and they automatically locked once shut. Ronda climbed over Nicole to desperately try and kick at the door for it to open, but within a matter of seconds a fog began hissing from the vents, the truck was being filled with Halothane, an incapacitating agent, laymen terms, knout out gas, and that it did as all four women tried to fight to get out, but it was useless as each fell to unconsciousness.

* * *

 ** _Federal Correctional Institution, Miami…_**

Roman lay on his bed, with hands behind his head. Each day seemed like an eternity for him, all that got him through each day was what he was going to do when he got out. First was making things right with his wife, he was not a foolish man, so he knew it was going to take everything in his power to regain Diosa's trust, and he was up for it because she was his heart; his gatita salvaje atractiva (wild sexy kitten). He was wrong and regretted everything he had done. Secondly, was furthering his plan to take on and take down Hunter. He opened one eye as the Security Officer opened his cell. "Visitor."

Roman stood slowly as he stretched his arms above his head, and then followed the Officer. He already knew who it was, his attorney. He had many things to discuss with JBL.

"You know the drill, I'll be "making rounds", while you two talk." The Officer was on the take, and basically let Roman have complete privacy with his visitors. He placed on his sunglasses and walked away from the outside table in the prison yard.

JBL smiled smugly as the Officer walked away. John was quite pleased with himself on how he has utilized the media of spinning a tale of how his client has been unjustly imprisoned, it really was playing the race card, and it worked like a charm for The Reigns. This arrest basically backfired on the Prosecution, the local and international press The Reigns were receiving was sky rocketing their stock within all of their legitimate businesses. JBL considered himself a God within the legal system. Here he was just a good old country boy with an eight figure bank account, he was the best criminal attorney in the country. "The day is almost here Roman, you ready to take what is yours?"

Roman stared at JBL as he pulled his hair back into a ponytail. "You need to do something for me before I get out." Roman then slipped out a small piece of paper with only a dollar amount written on it.

JBL looked at the small white piece of paper and he was perplexed. "This is a large amount, what is this for?"

Roman placed his arms on the table, and leaned into JBL, his eyes turned dark grey from seriousness. "I want that amount of money wired to Sarita, and tell her to make a life somewhere else." Roman's jaw tightened and twitched, he was so angry with himself. "I don't want to see her again, and make it especially clear that she is to leave, and if she doesn't she will have a problem."

JBL was relieved, Sarita had caused a huge problem within his mind. The girl was gorgeous no doubt, but JBL never fell for the poor little innocent act that she had been putting on. "Thank God, you have seen the light, this woman has been a problem since Diosa insisted on bringing her here from Columbian."

Roman sighed, he sees that now. He was in such a dark place when he started things with Sarita, but no more. He realizes that he must do what he is not particularly good at, and that is telling Diosa exactly how hurt he had been. No man like himself likes to discuss such things, but he has to in order to make things right. "Make sure this is discreet and quick, I don't want Sarita showing up here again, she needs to accept it and move on."

"Don't worry, I will make sure she understands." JBL gave a reassuring look, and tucked the small piece paper away. "Roman, just relax and be calm, we all make mistakes, this will blow over, I'm sure of it."

"Fuck, you don't get it…This woman thinks she is in love with me…We had sex three times, and now she thinks I'm leaving my wife…" Roman ran his hand over his heavily bearded face, and his eyes were dancing with frustration. "I swear, I never promised her that, I thought at first she understood, she seemed really stable, but fuck me, when she came here she was out of control saying all this crazy shit that she loved me…I can't have her upsetting Diosa anymore, she needs to leave and never come back!"

"She is becoming that broad from Fatal Attraction." JBL snorted pretentiously. "Don't worry, I will handle it, I'll take Reynaldo and Ryback with me."

Roman nodded his approval. "Thanks…Where are we with everything else?"

Before JBL could answer, his cellphone vibrated. He slipped it from is suit pocket, and glanced at the name that crossed the screen. "Give me a minute."

JBL walked over to the side of the table, and slid his finger across the screen to accept the call. He always got a rush when seeing his girlfriend's name. "Hey, baby."

The woman on the other line was in a panic as she attempted to talk. "John, something happened." The woman started to cry, and her words were frazzled. "Oh God, John, my cousin is gone…Diosa is gone, please John, I need you!"

JBL was having trouble understanding what Arianny was saying, he placed his hand over his left ear to better hear with his right. "Baby, slow down, what is going on…Are you hurt?!"

Ronda having more awareness of herself and the situation, took the cellphone from Arianny. "JBL, this is Ronda…We got a situation, the limo was ambushed with some type of gas and Diosa is missing, Ari, Nicole, and me are okay, just headaches…I think it might be Helmsley's doing, you know he likes to mind fuck people."

Roman was now standing right behind JBL; he could tell something was up. "What's going on?"

JBL was processing Ronda's words, he wasn't sure if he should tell Roman or not. He put his finger up to Roman to give him a minute. "Where are you now?"

Ronda sighed into the phone, that really didn't matter now. "Just meet us at the club, if I'm right, Helmsley will be reaching out to me shortly with his demands and taunts.

JBL hoped Ronda was right, and not that maybe Diosa could be dead already. "Fine, I'm on my way, tell Ari I love her, and I'm coming."

JBL was grateful his girlfriend of a year was okay, but he needed to see her for himself. Never in a million years did he think he would have such a beautiful woman inside and out hopelessly in love with him. JBL was not crazy, he was well aware of the twenty-one-year age difference between him and her, but he could give Arianny what she has craved, and that was maturity and stability of an older man. He put his poker face on as he turned to face Roman. "I have to cut this short, Ari is sick."

Roman raised his eyebrow, he didn't buy this. He heard the cries of Arianny, but couldn't make out the words. "What happened…And, why isn't Diosa checking on her?"

JBL sucked in a huge breath, he was contemplating should he tell Roman or not? He knew he would want to know if it were Arianny, but he knew this could be disastrous because Roman may go berserk, fuck it he thought, the man needed to know about his wife. "We may have a problem with Helmsley…"

JBL didn't have a chance to finish, as Roman was now all up in JBL's face. "What do you mean a problem?!"

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading, please review, follow, favorite if you would like to see more...xoxoxo_**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional and for entertainment only.

 _A/N: Thank to everyone that has supported this story, the positive reactions have been very uplifting and humbling…Special thanks to: A Wrestling God, Apsnowball, Kingofkingsfan, Jessica619, Ctinaisfashion, AttitudeEraChick, and guest for the wonderful reviews, it makes my days a little easier to get through, so hugs everyone!... The journey will have twists and turns, so hang on…Introducing one final OC, Dolly Castro, she will be Coco (check story avatar for her pic, she is in the middle) …On to the story!_

* * *

 ** _Matheson Hammock Marina_** ** _…_** ** _. Coral Gables, Florida…._**

The elevator descended to the fourth lower level of the 250ft yacht, named Diamonds Are Forever, and a five-foot seven striking Columbian woman with very long curly-wavy raven hair stepped out dressed in a sleeveless Versace open back black lace mid-thigh dress, with deep plunging V-neck, which amplified her large shaped bosom to perfection.

The five inch black and clear rhinestone cage sandals she wore sparkled as she walked along the foyer towards the master cabin, and she smiled devilishly as her hips swayed in time with her footsteps. She knew she was being watched by the security cameras, so she figured why not give the person a show they would enjoy. There was nothing left to the imagination with this outfit, it outlined each curvaceous curve, and her olive skin seem to shimmer against the low lite foyer. "I know you are watching me."

She then stopped and leaned her back against the interior wall, slowly gliding her vampire red manicured fingertips from her calves all the way up to her thighs, she then arched her back to fully give a view of her bosom. "Remember what you did to these last night?" A sly giggle escaped her lips, and she cooed. "I do, you gushed them with thick ropes of pearls…Oh God, I could cum just thinking about your body over mine stroking your big cock."

A raspy voice grunted. "Touch yourself."

The twenty-six-year-old Latina looked towards the camera and stuck up her middle finger. She knew the man she carved, and that was not him, they may be identical twins and look exactly the same, but that is where it stopped. "I'm going to tell him you were perving me!"

A snort came through the intercom. "We share everything, and soon we will share you…Proceed to our business, playtime is over."

With a lurid glance towards the camera, she proceeded to the cabin door. She inhaled and then turned the crystal knob. The room was dark, and she could hear soft steady breathing coming from the king sized bed.

With a flick of the switch, the low lights appeared, and the young Latina smiled as she watched Diosa passed out on the silk black comforter with her wrists handcuffed to the headboard. "Aww, so peaceful, something the world is definitely not used to."

Large strong hands came from behind the Latina, and wrapped her into an embrace. The man nuzzled into her neck, and then stole a kiss from her fast beating pulse. "We should get started…Do you want to do the honors and wake Mrs. Reigns?"

The Latina shivered from the man's touch. "Mmm, Daddy, don't tease."

His right hand dropped from around her waist, and then slid down her thigh as his fingertips roughly penetrated her silky thigh. "I bet you are already wet for me."

Another person entered the room. "I'm sure she is…But from which one of us?"

The Latina immediately tensed, and abruptly separated from her lover. "Ay, such a fucking gross pig…Why don't you get a life and leave me alone!"

Her lover turned around to the man who had just rudely interrupted, it was like looking at his reflection in the mirror. "Watch yourself brother."

"Tell your plaything to watch her mouth, or I will put something in it."

The large men squared off with deadly looks to each other. The Latina smirked to herself before she got in between the two six foot four men. "It's okay, your brother is just salty because he will never have me."

The identical twin with the buzz cut backed away, and winked at the Latina. "Never say never."

The trio were diverted from their banter when a faint sigh was heard coming from the king size bed. "Well, let the ranting begin." The Latina quipped.

Diosa slowly opened her eyes, which was a mistake because her head was killing her, this was a major after effect of knockout gas. Very quickly the throbbing was forgotten as she realized she was restrained. "What the hell?!"

The Latina sat down on the bed beside Diosa and lightly stroked her cheek. "You are lucky, because you don't know what hell is…Maybe my brother can tell you what hell is since you put him there."

"Easy Coco, it's not about that…Remember?" The twin with long blonde hair said as he massaged the shoulders of his saucy Latina.

Coco Reigns, was the youngest sibling of The Reigns clan. She tensed from his touch, she never liked being corrected, but she also had hard feelings because her lover was a little too attentive of her sister in-law. "Well, maybe it's about those pictures you think I haven't seen…Bastardo!"

Hunter Hearst Helmsley was not one to put up with back talk, but in this instance he realized that Coco had seen him doing something she shouldn't have, which was him admiring Diosa's photos a little too much. Yes, Hunter, found Diosa to be extremely attractive and cunningly smart, but his love was for Coco.

He met her six months ago, there was an instant connection between the two. Hunter was on business down in South Beach, he had a long day and decided to take a stroll along the beach to clear his mind; it was midnight, so he thought he would be alone, but he was wrong. He spotted Coco sitting in the sugary colored sand just starring at the city lights. She looked lost and vulnerable, but she was anything but, she was thinking how to start her life over. Hunter, thought it odd at such a young age, but he found himself intrigued as the young beauty described her life of endless schooling and a mysterious illness she would not divulge. Hunter comforted her by listening, they talked until the sun began to rise. It was a very intimate few hours for him, and that was a bit mind blowing for him because they hadn't even had sex that night. He was like a moth to a flame with her, and she to him. He never even experienced such a connection with his deceased wife. They began a secret love affair, one that he knew would be dangerous, his lover was his enemy's baby sister, but his tigress was worth it.

"Enough of your petty jealously!" Paul Michael Helmsley, being the impatient twin interrupted as he attempted to snatch up Coco by the arm, but he received a rough shove for his troubles from his twin, Hunter.

Diosa squinted as she looked at both men, she thought she was hallucinating from the way her head was hurting so badly. She tried jiggling the handcuffs trying to free herself, but it was useless, she was secured tightly. "Oh my God, their two of you?!" Then she reared up as she saw the female. "Coco…What the fuck are you doing with them?!"

Coco wrapped her arms around Hunter's neck, and snuggled into him. "You wouldn't understand, but hopefully for your own sake you will."

Diosa was regaining her strength, and the venom of hatred and betrayal was stirring within her. "How did you get out. Coco…Answer me?!"

Coco disengaged from Hunter, and quickly snatched up a white silk tie that was left on the nightstand from the previous night's sexual tryst between her and Hunter, and then she shoved it into Diosa's mouth. She couldn't risk Diosa exposing her secret to Hunter, she knew in time she would tell him, but she feared he would be disgusted with her and she would lose the love of her life. She has never experienced such intense passion or love. Hunter made her feel complete, confident, and most importantly safe. She could beat this thing, and have a life with Hunter, all she had to do was get her brother Roman, to understand and accept her choice.

Hunter lightly pulled at Coco's arm. "I need to talk to her…Take that shit out of her mouth."

Paul again was not patient, and he meanly yanked the garment from Diosa's mouth. He then glared at Coco. "Check your shit, we need answers!"

Diosa looked at Paul sternly. She couldn't believe there were two Helmsley's, and how did this remain such a secret. "Where am I and what do you want asshole?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…" Paul smirked, and slowly took Diosa's chin with his index finger, and then he slowly moved it down her neck, and stopped at her green lace bra which was exposed after the kidnapping. "So many questions for someone in your predicament."

"Don't touch me…I swear you will regret it!" Diosa kicked her feet from his obscene touch. This was taking her back to a place she didn't want to be, that time of feeling weak.

Hunter went to the other side of bed to sit-down, and now Diosa had mirroring images on either side of her. "Wow, unbelievable, you're not even scared are you?"

"Pff, if you wanted to kill me, I would be dead already…You like fucking with people, I wouldn't give you that satisfaction!"

Paul grabbed and squeezed Diosa's face tightly. "That is where you are wrong, my brother likes that, but me…I like to do it and be done with it!"

Hunter looked menacingly at his twin. "Let her go, we won't find out a damn thing like that, this woman loves battle, you are feeding her what she was born for!"

"Excuse you?!" Coco spat as she stood next to Hunter. "I agree with Paul, I told you there was no reasoning with Diosa!"

Paul smirked at his brother, and then winked at Coco as he let go of Diosa's face. "See, brother, your plaything is talking sense."

Diosa was feeling nausea just thinking of what Coco has gotten herself into. She knew her sister in-law must not be well, what other reason could there be. Coco knew Hunter was the enemy, but Diosa also knew Coco adored her brother, this wasn't adding up. Diosa knew she had to be careful and try to reason with Coco to get out of this trap. "Sister, look at me…. You don't know what you are doing…. You need to see…"

Before Diosa could finish, she received a hard back handed slap across the face from Paul. "Enough! Talk to me and my brother!"

Hunter didn't know what it was about Diosa, but he was intrigued by her guts and not willingness to back down. She was a lot tougher than most Mob Bosses would be, most would be begging for their lives, but not Diosa, she still felt like she was calling the shots. With these thoughts, he became annoyed with his twin's actions. "What the fuck?! Let me handle this, both you and Coco leave the room…Now!"

Although Diosa was in pain from Paul's slap, she had the mental wherewithal to notice her sister in-laws' reaction to Hunter's word, Coco's eyes became a somber onyx color, like she had been wounded. Diosa was going to use this to her advantage. "I'll talk if Coco stays."

Paul's jaw clenched as he looked at Hunter, but he wasn't going to argue with his twin now, besides he could listen in from his cabin. "Fine, if you don't get answers from her, I'll be back and give her some special attention to loosen her up."

Diosa shuddered inside thinking of what Paul had in mind, his eyes had a look of the man that tried to rape her so long ago. She had to center herself and think of Roman's words, which were she being the strongest women he ever known and loved. Before the affair, Diosa always pulled inner strength from Roman, he was her rock, so with those thoughts, she snarled evilly at Paul. "Well, if that is any indication of what you got, then save your fucking efforts because you are not man enough to handle what I can dish out!"

Hunter was up and off the bed heading straight for his twin. "Just go, she is taunting you…Let me handle her, I know how to play her games better than she does."

Paul stared deeply at Diosa, it was now a look of wanting to commit murder, but he reluctantly left the room. Hunter was the mastermind and Boss of his organization, but Paul was the Consigliere; advisor and legal counselor to Hunter. This is why the Helmsley organization has been a force that was unstoppable, who better to keep Hunter out of legal troubles than his twin.

Hunter took in a deep breath before returning back to his spot on the bed he just left. He said nothing as he looked over Diosa, which to his surprise, Diosa did not become uncomfortable, if anything it made her more arrogant.

Coco now stood by Hunter's side, she was not liking the silence between her lover and sister in-law. "Hunter?!"

Hunter held up his finger to silence Coco, but his stare never faltered, it remained cold and calculating. "Okay, let's stop the bullshit Mrs. Reigns, because you will never beat me at a game I have perfected." He gave a caustic grunt. "That is why you are where you are and I'm calling the shots."

Diosa smirked impassionedly as she looked between Hunter and Coco. She could see Hunter admiring her body, this was more than business, it was personal, and she was going to play her trump card; conquer and divide the two. "Really, Hunter? I can see in your eyes that this is more than a game, you want something from me…Am I right?"

Coco felt herself becoming anxious and very angry with Diosa. "Oh Dios Mios (Oh my God) …You are so full of yourself and full of shit Diosa! We want two things from you, and you are going to give them to Hunter and me…Comprendo?!"

There it was, Diosa had her answer about Coco, this was very bad. Coco and Diosa had a very close relationship, but when Coco wasn't doing the necessary things in her life, this is what would happen, unable to reason with her at all. Diosa soften her voice, and looked to Coco. "Chica, we can fix this, but we need to get you back-…"

Coco cut Diosa off as she grabbed a handful of her hair. "Don't cross me Diosa, I don't want to hurt you…I love you, but I want my own life, and that life is with Hunter…You and Roman will have to accept it, and back the fuck off!"

Hunter sat watching Coco intently, as he thought over what Diosa had been saying since she woke up. Hunter knew Coco was battling some type of illness, but he hasn't been able to find out exactly what, but it was becoming clear. He stood up, and pulled Coco away from Diosa, he held her tightly around her waist, letting his chest press to her body in order for her to feel safe.

He nuzzled into her and whispered in her ear. _"Baby, you need a break, you have nothing to worry about with me and Diosa, you know how I feel about disloyalty…Wait for me in the living room, okay?"_

Coco inhaled Hunter's scent of Clive Christian, and she knew she had gone too far. _"Okay, but don't be long, and don't believe what she says about me…I love you Hunter."_

Hunter watched Coco walk out of the door, and he immediately put his attention back to Diosa. This time he went to the nightstand and took out a Cohiba cigar, and ran it across his nostrils. "You like these right?"

"If you unlock the cuffs, I could join you."

Hunter smirked as he walked to the plush seat facing Diosa, he reached into his deep grey Italian trousers and fetched his custom Celtic lighter. He lit and puffed a few times to get the scent going. "Maybe, if you show you can behave yourself."

 _"_ Puto pinchazo" (fucking prick). Diosa muttered under her breath.

"I'm sure you weren't saying how stunningly handsome I am." Hunter retorted back saracastically.

Diosa grinned with malice. "You wish I was thinking that, don't you?"

Hunter leaned back comfortably, and took a puff and exhaled making a circle. He was unfazed by her sarcasm, it actually fueled him a little. "No, I wish no such thing, because it is already a fact…" He stood and went to the wet bar, and poured De Luze cognac into a brandy snifter.

Diosa watched Hunter's movements, they were relaxed, almost like he was hosting a night of fun for two, but she was not going to be sucked into this. She knew Hunter could change on a dime, she needed to remain cool as possible. "So, why am I here?"

Hunter sat back down, and slowly drank a little of the fine cognac, his eyes seem to be boring into Diosa's soul. "Why are you here, hmm? Does a certain interception of a shipment ring any bells, Mrs. Reigns?" His honey brown eyes suddenly went dark. "I think we are passed formalities, don't you? I think I will call you Boss Lady."

Diosa cunningly smiled. "What is this Boss Lady stuff…And, what shipment do you speak of? Lingerie, Coffee…Oh, I know, white sugar?"

Had Hunter found his equal? This woman was starting to make him warm, a warm he wasn't use to, someone trying to go toe to toe with him. Normally men would falter to him, but this woman was different. "Okay, since you are not a delicate flower of such, I'll be blunt and cut through the bullshit, I know you and your husband are working together to TRY and takeover, so let's start over…Admit what I know to be true."

Diosa smirked, and slowly crossed her legs. She wanted to make Hunter know he couldn't get under her skin. "Of course my husband and I are partners, partners in life." She inhaled sexily. "Oh, but you wouldn't know about such things, your partner is dead…That little nasty overdose ended your partner."

Hunter abruptly stood up and swiftly made his way to the bed, he leaned over, with his hands on either side of Diosa's face. "Funny, you and I are the same, unfortunate things happen to those that betray us…You know like your husband ending up in jail for that bogus weapons charge…Roman is smarter than that, someone set him up, someone close, like perhaps you…. So I will ask you one more time…Did you order that interception of my shipment?"

Their eyes locked, neither wanting to back down, but both knowing the same; they were equally matched in this cat and mouse game. Diosa reached up as much as she could and managed to get close to Hunter's ear, her voice went low, but was laced with acidity. "Then you should know I don't respond to being provoked…Try to be a little nicer, Trips."

Hunter's chest began to heave with short stressed breaths, how dare her call him that. "Listen carefully…This can go easy or very rough…You don't want me to get angry!"

Diosa squinted her eyes, and continued to speak with acidity. "Just because I have a vagina doesn't mean my balls aren't bigger…. So, be a man, and let's get on with it…What the fuck do you want?"

Hunter stood up straight, and angrily ran his fingers through his long blonde hair. "Urr…We will see whose balls are bigger." He then left the room, slamming the door so hard that Diosa felt the bed shake.

Diosa laughed loudly with viciousness, she was angry like a caged bull. "That's right, run like a little bitch…I'm still breathing because I'm a damn Blanco which means I'm smarter then you and your idiotic twin…You hear me?! My husband will fucking end you!"

* * *

 _Living Room Area…_

Hunter stormed in like a tornado, Diosa had gotten under his skin, but he was not going to let her get away with it.

Both Paul and Coco sat on the white leather couch staring at Hunter in disbelief, they had never seen Hunter get so twisted up by a foe. Coco stood slowly, and ran her hand over Hunter's hard chest, which was very hot. She was worried for several reasons. "Baby, what is it…?"

Hunter took her hand roughly off his chest, but when he saw the hurt in her eyes, he held her wrist and then brought her palm slowly up to his face, and then kissed it softly. "Nothing, it is time to make the call to Ronda."

Paul stood and removed the burner cell from the imported marble coffee table and handed it to Coco. "Just as we discussed, don't let the little bitch try and throw you off."

Hunter glared at Paul. "She knows what to do!"

"Like you just did, brother?" Paul quipped snidely.

Coco lovingly held Hunter's face to calm him. "Baby, don't listen to him, you did fine…" She kissed him lightly on the lips. "Just remember you are the King baby, we got this."

"We should do Reigns a personal favor and get rid of his smart mouth wife, he would be better off without that aggravation." Paul said flatly.

Hunter kissed Coco on the temple as he held her for several seconds, he soon found his heart and pulse rates going back to normal. "Make the call." He said as he pulled them apart, and lightly smacked her plump ass for motivation.

* * *

 ** _SiN, downtown Miami…. Club owned by Diosa and Roman Reigns…._**

Ronda sat at the bar looking at her cellphone impatiently, it had been four hours since Diosa went missing. Ronda was getting a sickening feeling that this whole thing was going to go horribly wrong, and she would fail Roman by his wife dying at the hands of Hunter. "Shit, ring goddammit!"

Arianny paced the dance floor, she was beside herself with worry for her first cousin, and best friend. It also didn't help that JBL had not arrived. "Why hasn't the phone rang…Where is John…Fuck!"

Nicole consoled Arianny by rubbing her back, and then held onto her. "She will be okay, she is strong...We have to believe that, trust me Ari, please." Nicole was doing her best to believe her own words, but secretly she was just as worried as Arianny.

There it was, what they had all been waiting for, the chirping sound of Ronda's cell, all three sucked in a nervous breath, and then Ronda quickly slid her finger across the screen to accept the call that displayed "private"

 _Ronda: "This is Ronda"_

 _Coco: "I know who I was dialing, so formal."_

 _Ronda crossed her eyes, this was not the person she expected, nor did she have the patience for idle chit-chat: "Coco?"_

 _Coco laughed: "Yes. Were you expecting someone else?"_

 _Ronda: "I don't have time to talk…And how did you get to use a phone anyways?"_

 _Coco: "Just stop with your questions and listen, we have Diosa."_

 _Ronda raised her eyebrow, what the fuck was going on, was she hearing Coco correctly. "I'm listening."_

Hearing Coco's name, alerted Nicole, and she was now in Ronda's face. "Is that my baby sister?"

Ronda nodded, and squinted as she held up her hand to Nicole to be quiet. Ronda didn't need another crisis going on right now, but she sighed knowing it was going to be one.

 _Coco laughed coldly: "I thought that would get your attention."_

 _Ronda: "You got it…Where are you two?"_

 _Coco laughed again: "You're not listening, I said we have her…. That means plural."_

 _Ronda: "Okay, who is we?"_

 _Coco: "My man and I have demands…Demands that need to be met in order for Diosa to be released alive."_

 _Ronda shook her head in disbelief: "Who is your man, Coco?"_

Nicole becoming frighten for her sister, grabbed the phone from Ronda. "Coco, this is Nicole…Where are you, and why aren't you in the hospital?'

 _Coco:" Typical Nikki, putting your nose where it doesn't belong…I'm fine, and I want to speak to Ronda or Diosa is dead…Is that clear enough for you?!"_

 _Ronda was furious with Nicole, and she snatched her phone back: "What demands, Coco, and who are you with, I need to know that before we continue."_

 _Coco: " Okay, if you are dying to know…I'm with Hunter now, that's right Hunter Helmsley…Now, I answered your question, you need to listen to our demands."_

 _Ronda was seething inside, Hunter had tricked this poor girl, that could be the only reason behind this mess. "Just take it easy, and tell me what you two want."_

 _Coco: "Don't patronize me, I'm calling the shots! We want the plans of the tunnel, you know the underground tunnels coming from Roman's contact to the states, I know Roman and Diosa are in the process of building them…Those tunnels will change the game of drug shipments, and we want them…" She took a breath. "And, I want no retaliation on Hunter, which means my brother has to back down and let us be happy, if you refuse, I'm sorry Ronda, but Diosa will die."_

 _All the coloring left Ronda's face, she did not expect this. "Coco, listen to me, Roman has those design plans secretly hidden, I don't even know where they are, Roman is in jail, we can't get them."_

 _Coco remained cool, her and Hunter expected this: "You have twenty-four hours and I will call back with the exchange location…. Tick tock, Ronda." Then Coco ended the call._

"Shit! Coco!" Ronda yelled, but knew the call ended. This was the worst case scenario for The Reigns organization.

Arianny consumed with worry pleaded. "What did she say…. And, is Diosa okay?!"

Nicole now felt her stomach drop, her sister didn't sound right. "Ronda! What did Coco say?!"

Ronda hopped off the bar stool, and began walking towards Roman and Diosa's office. "Please, will you two shut up, I need to think!"

Arianny finally released what she had been holding onto, a flood gate of tears. "My God, what has your sister done, Nicole?!"

* * *

 ** _Federal Correctional Institution, Miami…_**

Roman was becoming like an enraged Pitbull, his instincts were telling him Diosa was in trouble, it was like her essence was flooding him, and that only happened when she was in dire need of his help. They were truly connected to one another, this also meant both could sense the others distress. He has kept JBL from leaving and slowly he was getting to the truth. "Last fucking time JBL, what has Helmsley done?!"

JBL couldn't continue to stall, Roman was becoming more and more irritated, which has forced the Security Officer to check on them three times already. "Okay, Hunter has ambushed the club, I need to see the damage, I need to leave Roman."

Roman narrowed his eyes, that made no sense at all to him. Without warning, he snatched JBL by the collar, and with his free hand, he took the cellphone from JBL's pocket. This was definitely pushing the boundaries. "Ro-!"

"Shut up…If you can't give me a damn answer, I'll call my wife for them!"

JBL tried desperately to get his phone back before the Security Officer could see, his efforts were met with a strong shove to the chest that landed him on his ass. "Stop and think what you are doing…You are almost free and are going to end up screwing yourself…I'm telling you the damn truth!"

Roman paid no attention to JBL, he searched through the speed dial, and he found the number he wanted, Diosa's.

Her cellphone went straight to voicemail, and Roman clutched the phone tightly as his heart began beating fast from fear. Diosa never turned off her cellphone. "Baby, where are you…. it's Ro, call back on JBL's line…I need to know you are okay!"

Roman stared at the cellphone, and tried two more times, and both times were the same outcome, voicemail. That was it for Roman, he stalked to JBL, and grabbed him by the collar again, and almost took JBL off his feet. "What has happened to my wife…Tell Goddammit…Where is Diosa!"

Before JBL could put a stop to Roman's tirade, two Security Officers were now approaching. Both were in on the take, but this was too obvious and would cause unwarranted attention from the Warden. The larger Security Officer stepped towards Roman, and tried to pull him off JBL. "Roman, man, you are making a scene, I can't protect this, come on!"

"Get the fuck off me!" Roman let go of JBL, and now was in the face of the officer. "Don't ever touch me!"

JBL took this time to gather up his briefcase, and was quietly trying to leave, but Roman saw this from the corner of his eye. "Oh hell fucking no, your not leaving without me!"

JBL stood straight, and put on his best poker face. "Are you nuts, Roman…I promise you Diosa is fine, her cell probably went dead…Just relax before you make this situation worse for yourself."

Roman's eyes went extremely dark and he broke out into a sweat, but he still hurriedly walked towards JBL, but then something stopped him dead in his tracks, something in his body to be exact. He tensed and held his lower abdomen. "Shit!"

The officer quickly went by Roman's side. "Come on man, you have been doubling over like this since yesterday, you need to go to see the doctor."

Roman grimaced from the pain, but waived off the Officer. "No, I'm fine, I need to know my wife is okay." And, then it hit him again, worse than before, the pain was nothing he had ever experienced before, it was so severe that the pain dropped him to one knee. "Motherfucking hell!"

JBL dropped his briefcase and went to Roman, he was more than just a client to JBL, Roman was a friend. With panic in his eyes and voice, he looked to the officer. "Fuck the doctor here, my client is going to a real hospital!"

The officer looked dumbfounded, but then really looked at Roman, and what he saw was scary, Roman's coloring had turned white as a ghost. He knew this wasn't a trick. He spoke into his walkie talkie. "We need a bus in the courtyard…ASAP!" He then leaned down to Roman's level. "Just hang in there, the ambulance will be here soon."

"Ah, I don't want to go to a damn hospital!" Roman looked to JBL, and now his eyes were light grey, and his look was humble and pleading. "JBL, please, I know something is wrong…Ah, I feel it…Diosa is in trouble, I have to help her!"

Another strong wave of pain hit in Roman's gut and he clutched his knuckles until they turned white. "Ah, fucking hell!" His hair dampened from the sweat, and his baby hairs stuck to his face, Roman felt like everything was spinning, but before everything went black for him, he pleaded to JBL. "Please John, I can't lose her, something is wrong with my baby girl."

* * *

 _Hoped everyone enjoyed, please leave your thoughts and comments within a review…FYI, two readers have asked for a prequel of Diosa and Roman's earlier days, well I decided to give it a shot, that will be next, thank you Ctinaisfashion and Apsnowball for the idea! xoxoxo_


	4. Author's Notes

**_AUTHOR'S NOTES:_** _I want to start off by thanking those that have been truly supportive of my work on this site, your kindness has meant so much!_

 _Those that are close to me know that the entire year of 2015 was a nightmare for me, and still continues, but I've tried to start writing again to help get through it. I felt a warm reception upon my return, but it appears that the interest is no longer there for the stories of_ _ **Scorned and Dangerous: The Lethal Latina**_ _and_ _ **Unbreakable**_ _. Some had asked for a backstory of S &D, but there was little interest for __**Lioness in Bloom**_ _. I don't want to be a burden to others with my stories if they are of no interest, in my current state, it is very detrimental for me. This site was a means of trying to reach out to others, and share, because I'm currently alone in this world, after the passing of my parents, and I'm an only child. I have many issues dealing with physical disabilities, so if there is no interest in either story, please, please, tell me so. I'm too fragile at this point to go any further with rejection. Thank you all again that have been supportive, in this day and age it is rare. xoxxoo_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional and for entertainment only.

 ** _A/N:_** _I want to first give thanks to the people that truly inspired me to continue with this story during a time of need, it humbled and touched me so. It is easy for people to speak up when things are fine, but when those come forward during a not so nice time, I can only clap in your praises; You all showed there is still true compassion on this site, and I can't say enough to express how thankful I was for your words of support. xoxoxo_

* * *

 ** _Matheson Hammock Marina…. Coral Gables, Florida…._**

Two hours had passed since Hunter left Diosa cuffed to his bed, and within all that time all he could think of was her. His mind and body was overtaken by her, and he needed to set her straight who was the real boss; which was him.

He gestured for Coco to stand from his lap, he couldn't stand one more minute obsessing over Diosa, it was almost driving him insane with fury. He had to make her understand he was the man; he was the boss. He then stood up aggressively and looked to Coco and Paul angrily. "She is going to know her damn place; I'm done with her shit."

Paul sighed in an irritated tone. "Why don't you let me do it; her crap doesn't affect me…When I'm done with her, you won't hear a sound from her." He laughed. "She will be too sore and degraded."

Coco shivered from Paul's words, she knew what he was implying, he was going to beat and rape Diosa. Even though she was upset with her sister in-law, she didn't want that to happen. "Oh Dios mío (oh my God)…You are such a disgusting pig!"

Paul walked slowly towards Coco, and slid his finger down her arm. "Jealous?"

It was very apparent Hunter was lost on his frustrations because he didn't even notice what Paul had done or said. He was too busy searching through a drawer. "Ah, this will do the trick."

Coco blinked nervously at what Hunter had found. "What are you going to do with that?"

Paul devilishly smirked, he knew what that was for because he had used it on many of occasions. "Very nice, brother…If you can't finish, I will."

"Shut up!" Coco screamed furiously at Paul, and then snatched the item out of Hunter's hand. "And, you…You are not going anywhere near her!"

Hunter was on overload with anger, so much so, he grabbed Coco by her right wrist, and pulled her near him. "Don't ever do that again!" He grabbed the item back from her, and stared menacingly into her eyes. "I'm done with listening to back talk…Do you understand?!"

Coco flinched from the pain, but it didn't stop her from retaliating. Her lips turned up into a deadly scowl, and then without warning she slapped him across the face. "You are not fucking my sister in-law; because if you even try, this will end badly for everyone!"

"Ouch, brother." Paul mockingly held his jaw. He then watched the two and decided it was time to intervene. He snaked his arm around Coco's waist, backing her off his brother. He leaned down into her ear. "You worry too much…You have way more to offer than her, just relax."

Hunter was outraged by her slap, it wasn't really her he was mad at, but still that slap drove him to his limit. He started to overpower Coco's space, but something stopped him, it was her eyes, they all of a sudden looked dazed with confusion and hurt, like when a parent has hurt their child. To make matters even worse, tears began to cloud her eyes. He sighed as he took one finger to wipe them away. "Stop being a crazy person, that is not what the duct tape is for… Diosa is going to shut her damn mouth and realize that I'm the fucking boss…She is going to listen to me and our demands, and there will be no more back talk...From anyone!"

Hunter didn't wait for Coco's reply, he just marched off with the duct tape in hand. She was crushed, and Paul knew it by her limp body language. He kept his arm wrapped tightly around her waist, and swayed them a little in a soothing rocking motion to calm her. "My brother is not stupid; he knows what he has in you."

Coco held onto Paul's arm trying to compose herself. He was the last person she wanted to see her in a weak moment. She sniffled a bit, and tried to sound confident _. "I'm fine…And, why do you care so much? I thought you hated me."_

With his free hand, he moved her raven wavy locks from her shoulder, and then lightly kissed it. "Hate is a complicated emotion, it's similar to love." He kissed her shoulder again. "You don't realize your worth."

Coco tensed from his kisses, and she pulled away. This was a different side of Paul she has never seen, and it made her stomach do a flip. She stepped out of his warm embrace and turned around; she bit her bottom lip and looked weakly into his eyes. "Please, stop this, Hunter is your brother, God he is your twin."

Paul arched his eyebrow, as he closed the gap between them again. "I know that…You asked me to stop being a pig... Will nothing please you, Beautiful?" He stepped away, and sat down on the plush leather couch, and patted the seat next to him. "Let's watch a little TV while we wait." He raised his hands up as to say I surrender. "No funny business, just watching TV."

Coco placed her hand on her hip, and she mocked him by arching her eyebrow. "Okay, but no more funny business…." She sat down next to him, and he scooted closer, leaving no space between them. She swallowed hard, and turned her head to face him. "Can't we call a truce and just be friends…For Hunter's sake."

Paul stared intently at the young Latina, almost undressing her with his eyes; he found her extremely sexy and he knew that one day he would have her in his own bed, but today was not that day. In his mind he and Hunter were twins, so it was okay for them to share everything, but was this too far? Not in Paul's mind, because the very moment Hunter introduced him to her, there was no denying Coco turned him on something terrible. His honey brown eyes softened and he gave her a side grin and winked. "Truce it is Beautiful."

* * *

Hunter walked inside his master suite, and slammed the door shut. He said nothing while walking towards the bed.

Diosa at this point was in pain from the cuffs, she knew her wrists were bruising. Not to mention her headache was still in full force, but with all of this, she was not going to show weakness to her enemy. "Back to get owned by Mama again."

Hunter stretch a strip of the silver duct tape, and glared evilly at Diosa. "No, sweetheart…Your ass is going to be taught a lesson by the real boss here…It will be one you will never forget."

Diosa gasped slightly, but tried to remain calm. "Boss of who? Boss in your own damn mind, I don't fear anyone, especially not some over jacked up asshole that got carried away with steroids when they were passing them out at the local gym!"

Hunter narrowed his eyes, and the lines of frustration were well defined on his forehead. Diosa was more than just annoying and smart mouthed, she was also sexy as hell. God, him watching Diosa on his bed, cuffed and the revealing chiffon blouse she wore was open enough to see her green lacy bra, this sight was making Hunter's cock begin to ache. What was it about this woman? She was a pain in his ass, and thought she was the shit. Well, that was going to change today, and Hunter was going to be the one to teach her.

He set the duct tape on the nightstand, and began unbuttoning his vintage Versace Italy Medusa printed style gold/black silk shirt. His eyes were darkening, and his stare had the one of a predator. It was becoming clear what was happening. He was no longer angry, his emotion had been pushed way past that.

Diosa's sultry brown eyes squinted, she refused to be manhandled; she mustered her courage, and snarled. "You can't even control Coco, I know for damn sure you can't control me!" Diosa reared her chest up, exposing more of her bra, she could see Hunter was right on the edge, but she was going to make it clear, he didn't intimidate her. "I knew from the first moment you came in this room you wanted to control me, but guess what honey, you ain't man enough for that...!"

That was it for Hunter, he pulled off his shirt, and his muscled chest flexed. There was no denying what he was thinking. The pure unadulterated lust was radiating off his body.

"You are going to learn a very hard lesson today." His words were husky with desire as he straddled Diosa, and leaned down and placed his hands on each side of her head.

Diosa could feel his warm breath on her skin, and stared deeply into his eyes with strong determination to make him see that she was not afraid. "And, who is going to teach me this little lesson? You?" She grinned sexily, which made Hunter's pulse race more. "I don't think so, you're just a gringo with a huge ego, and not much else...There is only one man that can ride with what I've got...My husband!"

Hunter pulled back, and reached for the duct tape, and then he smirked. "Those will be the last words you will utter."

Diosa's eyes widened as the tape was coming down on her mouth. She also squirmed her torso desperately trying to avoid her fate. "Don't you fucking dare...I swear to God...Roman will cut your head off for this..!"

Hunter smiled in appreciation as he sealed the duct tape across her lips. He didn't think the sight of her could get much hotter, but he was wrong. Watching her twist under his body from distress and anger, made his temperature rise to the limit. "Absolute fucking perfection." He breathed heavily as he appreciatively ranked her body from head to toe.

Diosa was screaming into the tape, it was all types of abuse in both English and Spanish, but all that came out were just strained murmurers. Which made Hunter's cock twitch.

"I asked you repeatedly to SHUT UP, but you kept going, so this is what you get." Hunter groaned as Diosa's body continued to wrestle under his. The woman still was trying to get the last word, but it was hopeless, she was secured by her hands, and now her mouth was sealed.

Diosa stopped trying to scream and her body went frozen as she held Hunter's gaze of sexual starvation. His large hands ripped opened her blouse fully. Her breasts were heaving from all of her struggling, and they were almost slipping out of the Victoria Secret bra she wore.

Hunter was breathing heavy, and he slid one finger over her covered nipple. "Your husband is a fool…And, doesn't know how to keep his wife satisfied...I would fuck you every day, once, twice, three times, until your body couldn't take anymore... I know you would love that...Wouldn't you?"

Diosa's head tossed from side to side, and the obscenities were strangled in her throat. She didn't want to give into this, but Hunter's words and touches had been something she had been deprived of for what seemed like an eternity.

Hunter's lips attacked her neck, and his teeth hungrily pulled at her flesh. Which caused her to involuntarily moan. His lips continued south, and he nuzzled in between her bosom, and unhooked the expensive material with his teeth to expose what he had been dying to devour. And, that he did as his flat tongue greeted both nipples, and he was rewarded with a shiver from Diosa.

He paused, and looked up at her, and then bit one of her nipples. Diosa groaned, she was becoming powerless under Hunter's ministration. He smirked and looked up again at her. "I knew you were a naughty girl…You need a man like me to give you what you need."

Whatever trance Diosa was under, ceased by his last statement. She felt a strange twinge of guilt because her body was responding, but her heart couldn't let her forget her true love, which was Roman.

Before she could protest by kicking, Hunter was holding her hips, and he scooted down, and placed his mouth over her swollen mode, he bit at it lightly through the thin material, and that made Diosa arch her back for him.

His lips smirked against her sensitive womanhood. He could tell she was almost ripe for him to take her.

"What the fuck is going on in here?!" Their sexual quest was not meant to be, because at that precise moment Coco walked in.

Diosa was mortified and terrified for her sister in-law's wellbeing. She tried kicking to make Hunter move, but all he did was sit up on his knees.

"Shit." Hunter muttered under his breath.

Coco was outraged, and she dived on Hunter while punching like a prize fighter. "You promised me…You said you loved me…You are going to regret this!"

Coco's screaming alerted Paul, and he was now in the master suite trying to pull Coco off his brother. "Calm the fuck down!"

Hunter finally stood, holding his right eye, Coco had a powerful right hook. With angus written on his face, he started stalking into her direction.

Coco was struggling within Paul's arms, but she had the presence of mind to remember Paul always carried a gun. She struggled and finally got her hands around his back, and took the compact Springfield XD-S pistol from his belt. She swung around and backed up to face all three. Tears streaming down her olive cheeks. She was devastated beyond words.

Paul looked to Hunter for him to try and diffuse the situation, but it was clear Hunter was fuming mad and wanted to get his hands on Coco. Paul, backed his twin back to give him space. He began taking off his navy blue Vitale Barberis Canonico suit jacket, and raised his hands in front of Coco. "I know you are pissed, and you should be, but there is another way to handle this…. And, I'll help you."

Coco shook her head from side to side. "No, stay back…!"

"Hey, look at me!" Paul yelled to get her attention. He had thought for several months something was not right with her, but seeing her in this almost trance like rage made him think they all had a serious problem. This was deeper than jealousy and insecurity, it was clear to him that Coco had serious medical issues. The funny thing, Paul was not angry or turned off by this; in fact, all he wanted to do in this moment was protect her from herself. This was a truly odd feeling for the maniacal Consigliere.

Diosa was trying desperately to get Hunter's attention for him to take the duct tape off her mouth. She felt she could talk Coco down, but it was useless, Hunter was too impaired with anger.

Coco held the pistol in a side cocked position, she had learned that from her father, Dwayne, or Rock as his convoluted drug selling buddies would call him. Coco had learned nothing positive from her father, or her drunken mother. She was basically raised by her siblings, and maternal grandmother. This would explain why now the voices in her head were starting to speak in a random tandem. But one voice was stronger than the others, and that was her protector voice, the one that would take charge when Coco was hurting. This voice would protect her when Dwayne locked her in the closet while he dealt drugs. She was only eight at the time, but this voice was older, and much wiser. "You fucking whore…Coco was trying to protect you Diosa…But I see the real you…Your time is up bitch!"

Diosa gasped as she watched her sister in-law fall into her dark place. Roman had sought out the best doctors to help his baby sister, but when Coco was not doing what the doctor's advised or took her medications, this is what would happen. Coco's multiple mental imbalances would surface; which were Schizophrenia and Paranoid Bipolar disorders. It was apparent to Diosa that Coco had been off her medications for much too long. She feared this was going to end tragically.

Paul watched between the pistol and Coco's eyes. She was starting to shake a bit, this felt like an opportunity for him to try and get the pistol away from her. He took one step, and then another, but kept his hands up. "Beautiful, just take it easy and give me back my gun…You don't want to hurt yourself, right?"

"Shut the fuck up…I'm in control!" That was a contradiction to how Coco appeared, because she continued to shake, and the voices were battling for control in her head. She stomped in place, and held her head with her free hand, but didn't lower the gun. "Stay away from me Paul…You just want to play games and confuse me…Get back, I'm warning you!"

Paul sighed softly, and took another step. He was actually sticking his neck out for someone other than himself. What was happening to the ice king. "No games, Beautiful…Remember the truce?"

"Nothing was going on Coco, you misunderstood!" Hunter huffed as he tried to side step his brother. His mind was so clouded by Diosa, and the fact he was about to do something he detested; cheating. And, on top of all that Coco's actions sored his anger into another level, she had the audacity to strike him.

Coco pointed the gun at Hunter squarely. "I'm not blind; you were going to fuck her…Coco trusted you…She loves you and you shit on her…No fucking more…You hear me!"

Diosa struggled with the handcuffs, but nothing. She kicked her feet wanting either Paul or Hunter to undo the tape. She knew she could talk Coco down by speaking of Roman. But neither man moved to do a thing.

Hunter roughly ran his fingers through his hair. "Coco, I have done nothing but be good to you; and have never lied to you, just put the gun down and we can talk about it." He waited a second, and she did not waiver her stance, this made Hunter incensed by her disobeying him. "I said to drop it…Now!"

Paul caught the quick glimpse in Coco's eyes, it was one of having entirely enough. He knew the time was now to make a move for the gun, if not, his twin was dead.

Time seem to stand still as Paul, went at Coco, and they struggled with the pistol. Paul finally thought he had control, as the pistol was starting to point downwards, but then, a pop was heard.

"What the fuck, Coco!" Hunter yelled while scrambling to the bed to check on Diosa.

Paul had retrieved the pistol too late, the shot was fired. He placed the gun back into his belt, and leaned down to Coco, helping her to her feet. She looked into Paul's eyes, and he felt a stabbing pain in his heart for her. She looked like a scared child now. "Take it easy, I got you now."

Hunter checked on Diosa, there was blood on the silk sheets, and her body shook. "Shit she may be going into shock."

Paul turned to look at his twin and Diosa. This was not the plan, and now he had to come up with plan B. He helped Coco to the chair, and held her face. "Don't move, okay? I'm right over here." He pointed towards the bed as he walked in that direction.

Hunter slowly and lightly removed the duct tape from Diosa's lips. And, he clumsily removed the key for the handcuffs from his black slacks. "You are tougher than this, don't you pass out on me…!"

Paul took the key from his twin, and freed Diosa's limp arms from the cuffs. "I say we toss her overboard."

Hunter snarled at his twin. "No! We need her for the plan you idiot!"

"Maybe you should have thought of that before trying to get your dick wet with her!" Paul fired back.

Coco looked up wearily and her voice sounded eerie and soulless. "Paul is right…I was coming to tell you my brother has been rushed to the hospital…It is all over the News, silly me though, I'm the one that got the news instead."

Hunter looked to Paul as he delicately wrapped Diosa up in his comforter. "W-what?"

Paul stood with his arms folded to his chest watching his brother foolishly ignoring his supposed girlfriend. "Yeah, Roman was rushed to the hospital, it doesn't look good…He is supposedly the only one that knows where these plans are."

Diosa's eyes slowly opened, she had overheard. Her body was weak, but that didn't matter. "R-roman…I…. need….to…. see…him." She took another labored breath. "Please, don't let me die without seeing Roman…P-l-e-a-s-e."

Paul pulled out his cell and texted the driver. He went by Coco's side, and looked towards his brother. "I have a plan…Let's go."

* * *

 ** _Mercy Hospital…Miami, Fl_**

Ronda paced the white tiles along the corridor thinking that this day had been the worse day ever during her reign within Roman's organization. Diosa was kidnapped and before she had time to release her people to begin searching the streets for Diosa's possible location, she received word from JBL that Roman was being rushed to Mercy Hospital. Needless to say all top security was here with her in case there would be an assignation attempt on Roman's life. This was becoming unbearable for the even strong willed Ronda. One of her closet friends and boss is being almost declared dead on all the News Stations, but still in all she didn't know exactly what the truth was. This was driving her insane.

Arianny walked in front of Ronda to stop her from pacing. "You are making me even more nervous, please stop."

Ronda took no offense to Arianny's words. In fact, it made her snap into focus. She placed her hand on Arianny's shoulder, and led them to a quiet area.

"What's wrong?" Arianny questioned nervously.

Ronda leaned into Arianny, in order to whisper. "We need our story straight about Diosa because Griselda should be arriving any minute."

"We tell Auntie the truth, if not she will see through our lies." Arianny swallowed hard, she loved Griselda like a second mother, and was treated very well by Griselda, but one thing she knew for sure; you never lie to the Godmother about her only daughter; that shit could get someone killed on a dime.

Ronda sighed heavily. "No! I don't need another crisis right now; besides Roman would do the same thing, he wouldn't worry Griselda until he had facts…And, we really have nothing concrete to tell Griselda, best to make up something."

Arianny rolled her eyes, but suddenly heard JBL's voice in the distance. She quickly ran into the direction of his voice, and she found him at the nurse's station. "John." She cried out and wrapped her arms around his waist.

JBL held her tightly, he was more than relieved to see her. Although, Ronda had informed him none of them were hurt, he still needed to see Arianny for himself. "You alright, babe?"

Before she could answer, her and JBL were ambushed by Ronda and Nicole. He moved all them away from nurse's station, into a side area. He unloosened his tie, and then rubbed his face. "I don't know much about Roman's condition, but he looked really bad…Their running tests as we speak."

Nicole squinted angrily at JBL. "That is not fucking acceptable…Did you make them understand who we are…Who my brother is?!"

Ronda squeezed the bridge of her nose, and sighed. She was not going to put up with Nicole's spoiled attitude. "I'm as upset as you are, but you are going to have to turn that shit down, Nikki."

Nicole stood directly in front of Ronda, this was not the time or place for Ronda to be giving orders to her. "Excuse you? He is my fucking blood, so that trumps your little friendship with him!"

"Cállate!" (shut up) Silence fell over the room as Griselda and MVP entered.

Everyone stood frozen by the raising of Griselda's voice. Each thinking the same thing; how do they explain Diosa being absent.

Griselda looked over all of them, and one person she expected to see was not there, her baby girl. She removed her hand from MVP's, and walked around each individual sizing them up for the truth. "Where is my daughter?"

Ronda stepped forward confidently; she truly respected and admired Griselda, but she was not going to tell her the truth about Diosa. "She is refusing to come to the hospital, and she has turned off her cell."

Griselda moved in closer to Ronda's personal space; and her face adorned a very cold side smile to the blonde. "You're a lousy liar." She paused like a Queenpin would, and eyed Ronda coldly. "I've been in this game before you were even a glimmer in your Daddy's eyes…So show me respect as I give you…I will ask again…Where is my child?"

Before Ronda could answer, a doctor walked into their circle. He cleared his throat to gather everyone's attention. "I'm Dr. Derek Shepherd, and I'm in charge of Mr. Reigns case...Is Mrs. Reigns present?"

Nicole stepped forward to Dr. Shepherd, she had worry dancing in her eyes as she began to speak. "She is not here, but I'm his next of kin...I'm his sister, Nicole."

Derek rubbed his face after displaying a stressed look. "Well, if you can reach her, I advise you do quickly...Mr. Reigns is asking for her, and quite frankly we are having issues controlling his blood pressure due to this stress; it is also imperative she arrives quickly, in order to sign the necessary forms."

Tears rolled down Nicole's face, and JBL stood beside her and placed his arm over her shoulder. He knew he had to take over at this point. "Doctor, I'm Mr. Reigns Attorney, and I rode with him here to the hospital...What is going on exactly?"

"We're still running test to confirm what I suspect, for now we are concerned for Mr. Reigns highly elevated blood pressure, if we can't stabilize it quickly, it could be detrimental to attempting the surgery that I believe will be needed."

Nicole was overwhelmed, and began to sob. Giselda stepped into the mix of the conversation to make her presence known. "I'm his mother in-law, Griselda Blanco...Our family has made huge donations to this hospital, I would hate for that to suddenly stop and interfere with the positive research that our funds enable you all to do." She stoically stood with hand on hip. "I think you can give us a better understanding of what my son in-law is facing."

MVP smirked at his girlfriend. He loved her dearly. He didn't love her for her money because he had his own thing going on; he was the CEO of Empire Records, and worth millions, upon millions. He loved Griselda because she was like no other woman he had ever been with, she completed him in every way. He had two children already, but never married their mothers because they were not it for him, but soon he was going to have a wife. He secretly planned for a private vacation to France to propose to Griselda. He moved into the circle, and stood side by side with his queen. "I think you understood that Doc... Right?"

Derek was not one of the suck up Directors on the board, he was a Doctor that cared for his patient and always had their best intentions in mind. So he stood unfazed by the attempt of intimidation. "My concern is for Mr. Reigns and getting him well; to answer your concerns, we are still running tests and trying to stabilize his blood pressure, that is a huge concern as I stated before." He nodded respectfully. "I need to get back to my patient...Please contact his wife and parents."

MVP massaged the tense shoulders of Griselda, he already knew she was about to blow up on these people. "Okay, we are back to where we began...The queen asked a question...So, where is Diosa?"

Griselda patted his hand while on her shoulder, that feeling she had when her sons were murdered flushed her insides, but the feeling was ten times worse, this was her only daughter. The look of venom returned to her face, and it was directed towards the head of security, Ronda. "No more bullshit...You are the head of our security, so where is my daughter!"

Aianny decided it was time to save Ronda from her stubbornness. She reached for Griselda's hands, and held them tightly. "Auntie, honestly, we can't answer the question...Diosa is missing, she was kidnapped."

Griselda's mouth gaped open, but no sound came out. Her olive coloring went pale, her heart beated quickly and everything started to blacken as she fainted.

* * *

This was perfect for a certain someone who had been lurking in the background, and that person was Sarita. She had rushed to the hospital after seeing all the major breaking news alerts of Roman's condition, and she had to see the man she loved. There was no way she was going to lose Roman. He could give her everything she had dreamt about all her life. Love and security. Sarita was not raised like Diosa, she grew up poor, and was determined to never return back to that life.

Sarita had watched and overheard the things Dr. Shepherd had said, so she wandered down the corridor trying to catch up with him. "Doctor...Doctor...I'm Mrs. Reigns."

Derek turned around and was taken aback by Sarita's appearance. She had on large sunglasses, and it was obvious the blonde hair on her head was a wig. "Your Mrs. Reigns?"

Sarita straighten her posture, and spoke sternly. "Yes, I am... I want to see my husband."

Derek looked her over one more time, and decided that time was not a luxury for Roman, it was imperative to lower his blood pressure. So Sarita got her wish as Derek walked her to Roman's door. "Only a few minutes Mrs. Reigns, we need to stabilize him, also I need you to sign some forms regarding resuscitation wishes."

Sarita nodded, and wasted little time walking inside the hospital room. She gasped from all the monitors that were hooked up to Roman. He looked so weak and defenseless, it was pulling at Sarita's heartstrings.

His eyes were closed, but you could see shifting inside his eyelids; he was distressed. The past few months flooded his mind, and that made his body jerk off the bed. All thoughts of regrets of hurting his wife was creating such anguish for him. This was taking so much of his energy, which was in essence weakening him to fight off the infection that was starting. He wanted so badly to just see his wife's face and confess what made him make the choice of stepping out on her. He felt like such a fool for letting his feelings of rejection and anger of Diosa lying to him about the birth control drive him to do such a disgusting act of cheating. He wished his pride would have allowed him to talk to his wife, but it felt as though it was too late. All he wanted right in this moment was to hold his wife and just tell her he loved her.

Sarita, slowly took his hand and kissed it. "I'm here now, baby... You can stop suffering, it is okay now."

Roman's eyes fluttered opened, and his body instantly cringed from her voice. She was the last person he wanted to see. He wishes he had never befriended Sarita. His body very weak mustered enough strength to sit up and with all his might, he grabbed her wrist tightly. He coughed once, and struggled to tighten his grip on her wrist. "Get the fuck out of my room...I don't ever want to see you again...Get that through your head!"

Sarita grimaced, but didn't waiver. "Baby, you need me, you are in so much pain that you don't know what you are saying."

Roman coughed again, while trying to rip away the intravenous drip needle from his arm. He had spiked a high temperature since arriving to the hospital, which has caused him to now start acting erratically. He didn't want Sarita, he wanted to see his wife. "I don't need a damn thing from you...Just get out and leave me alone!"

"You don't mean that...I love you baby, and I know you love me too." Sarita pleaded while trying to get Roman to calm down and stay in bed.

He let go of her wrist, and lifted his weary body up from the bed to attempt to stand. That was a mistake, the pain in his lower abdomen struck him so severely that it dropped him to his knees. "Ah, God!" He coughed again, and greenish phlegm trickled from his mouth. He managed to look up from his tussled hair, and spoke so weakly at her. "I never told you I loved you...I love my wife and that will never change...What happened between us was a mistake and it is over, it has been over...I've tried to tell you this over and over, I've tried to be even nice by explaining this to you, but you keep coming at me...Please...Just get out!"

Sarita couldn't retort back because the one monitor that remained attached to Roman began blaring loudly, and that alerted the Doctor and Nurses, which were now invading the room.

"You need to step out Mrs. Reigns!" Derek snapped.

Derek and the nurses struggled to get Roman to his feet, but Roman pulled at Derek's shirt, and angrily yelled out. "That woman is not my wife... Get her away from me!"

Sarita panicked as she saw one of the Nurses pushing buttons, which were for security. Sarita fled from his room, but not before yelling out. "I love you Roman...I know you love me...I know it!"

Derek scuffled trying to reinject the intravenous needle, but Roman pushed his hands away. "Doc, please...I need to see Diosa-"

"Roman...Roman!" Derek yelled while leaning over top of Roman as he watched Roman fade into unconsciousness.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading, and please tell me your thoughts of everyone's predicament within a review...Hugs to everyone for the support and love shown, you guys keep me going...xoxoxo_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional and for entertainment only.

 ** _A/N:_** _Thank you all so much for the support of this story, it means so much to me and encourages me to continue on with it... Special thanks to: Blondiec82, SunkissedQueen, AttitudeEraChick, KingofKingsFan, A Wrestling God, and Jessica619 for the wonderful reviews of that last chapter, all of you rock and huge hugs!_

* * *

 ** _Mercy Hospital…Miami, Fl_**

Dr. Shepherd walked into the waiting room, and rushed towards the congregation surrounding Griselda. "Please, setback!" Derek ordered forcefully trying to gather order and to also assist Griselda.

Griselda laid limply in MVP's arms, and her eyes opened slowly. "I'm fine, just give me some water."

MVP hesitantly let Derek take over to quickly exam Griselda, but he didn't move far, he was basically right over Derek's shoulder. "Is she okay, Doc?!"

Derek was quickly able to determine Griselda was okay by checking her vitals. He assessed it was from all of the commotion going on. He stood within the middle of everyone, and then ran his fingers through his wavy salt and pepper hair. "The tests are back for Mr. Reigns, and it is as I suspected, but with complications."

"Just tell us Doctor...Please!" Nicole screamed out with panic riddled on her face. She couldn't face the possibility of losing her brother, it was bad enough she knew her baby sister was in danger and not taking her medications.

Before Derek could respond, a very large menacing man approached the bunch. He was dressed in jeans, black tee, black leather jacket that adorned the Hell's Angels symbol on the back, black biker boots, and a bold expressive tattoo exposed on his neck, " _Ronda_ ", this stood alone on his neck. He removed his sunglasses, and took his place with his woman, Ronda Rousey. He had seen the fear in her eyes as soon as he got sight of her.

Ronda was not one to show affection in public, but she couldn't help in this time; she reached up on tiptoes and wrap her arms around the man's neck. She adored him and loved him with every fiber in her body. "Babe...I'm so glad you're here."

Mark Calaway brought silence to everyone, his overwhelming large frame and height of being 6'10 basically put everyone in awe. He rubbed Ronda's back, and leaned down into her ear. "Everything will be okay now, I'm here with you."

Griselda gathered herself first, and stopped the gawking as everyone else was doing. She assumed this was the boyfriend that Roman had described to her. "You were saying Doctor."

Derek thought to himself that Ronda was quite attractive, but was baffled in what she saw in Mark. It was clear by the looks of Mark he was a Biker, an Outlaw Biker at that. Derek cleared his mind of that and proceeded on. "Uh, yes, Mr. Reigns has an incarcerated hernia, but we have a few complications."

Again, Derek was cut off by Nicole. "What do you mean complications?! Just fix him!"

Ronda was at her breaking point with Nicole. She stepped out of Mark's embrace, and went face to face with Nicole. She stood looking coldly at Nicole, and she began to speak, but her voice was very low, almost a growl if you will. "I told you to turn that down...You are not helping and are making an ass of yourself...Shut up and let the doctor talk for fucks sake!"

Ronda turned to face Derek. "Go on, we won't have any more interruptions."

Now Derek understood why Ronda was with Mark. In his mind she was a tough cookie and probably loved being with such a man like Mark. "Thank you...Mr. Reigns requires emergency surgery for this, but as I said we have complications...First it appears to be a strangulation of the incarcerated hernia, which is life threatening, but if we are quick, we should be able to correct this, but that brings us to problem two and three."

Now Griselda's patience was being tested. She wanted the bottom line. "Will you just tell us what in the hell it is Roman is facing? Or is he dying? Enough of the hospital gibberish."

Derek went onto explain that an infection had begun within the area of the incarcerated hernia, which could cause gangrene, and could be deadly. On top of all of this he explained Roman was undergoing drips of high blood pressure medications to lower his sky rocketed rates. This had to be addressed before surgery.

Nicole almost passed out, she felt as though she was losing both siblings at the same time. Luckily JBL was fast enough to catch her before she hit the tile flooring.

Derek flagged over his staff to assist Nicole, and he started to excuse himself to go back to Roman, but Griselda stopped him. "May I see him?"

Derek timidly rubbed the back of his neck, and stood silent as he debated in his head. He finally decided that Roman needed someone to try and speak with him in order to calm him. "Okay, but only a few minutes... And, please nothing that will trigger him to get flustered."

Griselda nodded, but held onto Derek's arm. She needed to know the truth, she felt it was her duty as Roman's parents were not there, and also because she accepted Roman as her son. "Please be completely straight with me, is my son dying?"

She could see the confusion written on Derek's face. "He is like a son to me, when he married my little girl, I donned him as my own, he is estranged from his parents...So, please tell me the truth."

Derek took Griselda's hands into his, and looked her square on. "I'm doing everything to prevent it, but he is in critical condition, and needs surgery, but his blood pressure has to be stabilized and it is a risk operating with the infection starting, that is why I wanted his wife present to give the word..." Derek took a breath. "He is refusing any surgery until he sees her."

Griselda straighten her body, and held her shoulders back. She knew she had to be stern with Roman. She had to be a parent, something that all three Reigns siblings have literally lacked all their lives. She had to at least help him, because God only knew what she would face when it came to Diosa.

"I will be back." Griselda turned to Ronda, waving her to come closer. She stared stoically at Ronda. "I'm going to deal with Roman...You, do whatever it is you do and find my daughter... Alive...No more excuses, or everyone will pay dearly... Comprende?"

Ronda nodded and said nothing, her response was clearly seen within her eyes. She knew this all fell on her, if Diosa dies, there will be a hefty price to pay, and that price will be all their lives.

* * *

Derek held the door open for Griselda, and she walked in very slow, but then stepped backwards to lean on the doorframe, with one hand on her face, she stared at all the monitors hooked up to Roman. Her stomach dropped as though it was going to crash to the floor. Roman looked so weak in that damn bed, it felt as though death was lurking. Griselda was not having any of that, she looked up towards the ceiling, and murmured to who or what was listening to her pleas. " _Please do not punish my last children, it is me that deserves this_."

She wiped the single tear that rolled down her olive cheeks, and regained her strength. There was no time for tears. She walked slowly towards the hospital bed, and then gently rubbed Roman's arm. "Horale Jefe Como Esta (What's up Boss, how are you)?"

Roman gave a weak smile, it touched him what she said. Never had Griselda called him Boss, his position was understood. Out of deep respect and love for her it was never needed for her to call him Boss. He swallowed hard. "It must be really bad, huh?"

Griselda leaned over Roman, and rubbed his forehead like a mother would. "You ain't going nowhere, I'm stating it like it is..."

As Griselda rubbed his forehead, he became overwhelmed by her kindness after all the grief he had caused Diosa. His eyes glassed over, and he reached for her hand. "I'm so sorry, Griselda...I-I...Never meant to hurt Diosa, I fucked up so bad...I swear I love her and will make this right...I need you to believe me."

Griselda let go of his hand, and reached for a tissue on the small table sitting beside the bed. She wiped his eyes. "Shh...I know this, you did fuck up, but so did she by lying, both of your actions played out like scorned bosses; just like our business has taught both of you to act, but you two should never treat one another like that..." She took his hand again, and squeezed tightly. "You both must remember the love that brought you two together, and never again allow yourselves to be sucked into your own hype and egos."

She smiled broadly. "Instead do what you two do best...Talk it out with that Columbian fiery passion, and then; react and solve it...I know you two can do that, because you two are like Volcano's, you erupt, and then settle into peacefulness."

Roman closed his eyes, he wished a hundred times over he would have just talked to his wife about her lying, instead he became angry, arrogant, and stubborn. His male pride was bruised. He sighed deeply, and fluttered his tearful eyes open. "Your right as always, I didn't handle my business right...I shut down, and got pissed...I was an asshole, but I never stopped loving her, even though she made me feel less of a man." A little color came to his cheeks, it was a bashful blush, he has never admitted this to anyone but Diosa. "I have never loved another woman, Diosa was it for me since day one...She's my heart...If I can't make this right with her, I might as well take a bullet to head right now."

She sighed heavily thinking of all of her mistakes she has had made during her lifetime. The greatest mistake was ordering hits on her children's fathers. Those killings were out of greed, she wanted everything for herself. She was seduced by her own power, and it caused her to trust none of them, but sadly, she ended up killing her true love, Diosa's father. "My dear, dear, boy...You and Diosa submerged yourself into this business trying to impress me, and I pushed for it, but you two lost sight of yourselves, trust me, I know how this life can ruin the best god laid plans...I love you as my own, that will never change, but you have to get your life straight...Comprendo?"

He coughed and shivered a little. "I need to see her; I need to tell her everything." Another strangled cough escaped his lips, and the light green phlegm spewed once again.

Griselda desperately held her composure as she wiped his mouth. She knew anything green was infection, and that could be the gangrene Derek, spoke of. "Okay, okay, enough...You listen to me... You need surgery and then you can tell my daughter everything... Please baby boy, for The Godmother."

He shook his head, and coughed once more. "No, I can't die without Diosa knowing she is everything to me, and I love her... No."

Griselda was at a crossroads, and holding back her own tears for Diosa, but she sucked it down to at least save one life. "Listen to me, Diosa is in Texas and she is on her way back to you, but you can't wait for that...You need this surgery, and I promise you, after you come from recovery, you will be able to tell her everything." She raised her eyebrow and squeezed his hand again. "You don't want to break my baby's heart because you are being a stubborn old mule refusing treatment."

Roman squeezed her hand back, another wave of pain swept through his body. "Ah, okay... But, promise me, if I don't make it, you will explain all of this to Diosa, so she understands I love her, there is no one else in my heart...Si?"

Griselda smiled through cloudy eyes. She had gotten through to him. She lightly kissed his forehead. "Si, Bebe (Baby Boy)."

Roman squeezed her hand again. "One more thing...If I don't make it, tell Diosa, to go inside my office, and go through the passage way." He coughed again. "At the end of the passage, she will need to dig some, and there will be a safe...The key is in our home office desk, taped inside of our wedding photo, she will know what all of this means."

Griselda closed her eyes for a second, Roman looked of death, and she was fighting to stay composed for him. "I won't need to tell her those things; because you will be fine."

Roman's eyes fluttered from weakness. "Mom, the tunnel plans are in there, this will protect Diosa from my Uncle Antonio (Escobar), please promise me."

Griselda couldn't hold back the tears that dropped down her face. She had offered Roman to call her Mom for years, it made her heart sink hearing it now. He was giving up hope, but still thinking of Diosa and protecting her. Yes, old man Escobar is Roman's Uncle, and now top dog in Columbia for cocaine trafficking. Roman was the only link between the Escobar's and Blanco's because Griselda had made so many enemies in Columbian that Roman was the only one that could make the product shipments from Columbian to the US run smoothly. Each family was making huge profit, but if there was no more Roman, it would be an all-out war against Griselda, and putting Diosa right in the middle. "Please, stop this, you have to be strong, stop with the negativity."

Roman gave a wearily half smile. "Like you engrained in me, we all have to pay for our sins, and I damn sure have a ton...I accept whatever happens to me as long as I know Diosa will be safe, and she knows the truth that I love her, she deserves that and so much more...Damn, I never thought it would be like this."

Griselda smiled as well, she knew what he meant now. It was a price to pay in their business, sins of killings. "If that is the case, you have many more years on this earth, the taker of bad souls will come for me first, I have a shitload more sins than you, Bebe."

Finally, a brief laugh through tears from both were shared. Griselda felt confident this did the trick for Roman and he would somehow survive.

* * *

 ** _Matheson Hammock Marina…. Coral Gables, Florida…._**

Paul with black leather gloves on his hands, dragged an antique cedar chest across the upper deck of the yacht. "Come on!" He yelled towards Hunter and Coco. He had made sure to change out his suit, and into something less noticeable; which consisted of black designer jeans, black hoodie, and black form fitting tee.

Hunter held Diosa's wrapped limp body, and stared at Coco. He was furious with her and himself. This whole situation was totally out of character for him. Usually, he could keep his emotions in check, but Diosa had pushed a very hot button, and he couldn't resist his sexual urges.

Coco was in a fog and drained, she was in very bad shape herself. She sadly looked towards Hunter. "This wouldn't have happened if you kept your promise."

Hunter huffed angrily. "No, this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't gone off the deep end...This right here is utter bullshit...I don't handle my business this way!"

"Knock it off...We need to move her damn body!" Paul looked over his shoulder and shouted with fury.

Diosa was fading in and out of consciousness, but could tell she was in grave danger of losing her life. She tried to move within Hunter's arms, and she scooted her head upwards to look at him. "You know you fucked yourself."

Hunter smirked down at Diosa, she was still firing out shots, even if things could be ending for her. "Just be quiet, I'm not ending this like this, not by a long shot."

Coco was about to jump on Hunter again, but Paul blocked her path. "Settle down...I will make this right, Beautiful...Trust me."

Hunter stared down Paul, he had finally snapped out of his revere of Diosa, and now became aware of what Paul was up to. "Seriously? We are not going down that road, so back off her."

Paul smirked as he opened the chest. His eyes sent a very direct message to his twin, game on. "Just put her inside the chest... Charlotte and Dave are waiting for us in the parking lot."

Hunter hated stuffing Diosa in that trunk, but he figured out what Paul had in mind. They needed to transport her, this would look like moving some furniture. He softly placed her inside and looked one final time, and whispered into the comforter so only she could hear him. _"I look forward to our next game, because I know you will back."_

As soon as Hunter was done, Paul slammed the trunk shut. "Come on, you are helping with this."

"Where are we going?" Coco asked in a disgusted tone.

Paul wasn't sure if Coco should go, but he thought better of that because leaving her alone could end up with her trying to hurt herself. He turned to her with a softened expression on his face, and removed his black hoodie and placed it around her shoulders. She looked so cold and terrified, and this was having an incredible effect on his cold demeanor. He was actually concerned for her as a person. "You will finally meet the mysterious Charlotte, our younger sister... Oh, and correction, her and Dave are going somewhere... We are just doing a drop off to them."

Coco gave a very small smile to Paul. She was slowly becoming impressed by this softer side of Paul, and not to mention once he took off the black hoodie, he had a black tee on that fitted his torso like a second skin; she could see the definition of his extremely toned abs. Not that Hunter was not toned, but now she could see the differences in the twins. Paul's physique was slightly leaner, and more defined. She bit her bottom lip as her eyes scanned his body from head to toe; the black jeans were cutting him in all the right areas too. "Thank you...Someone is still a gentleman around here."

Hunter shoved Paul towards the chest in order to get him away from Coco. "Pick up your end!"

* * *

Paul and Hunter quickly walked towards the black Chevy Tahoe toting the cedar chest; they wanted to make this as discreet as possible.

The driver's side tinted window descended down, and a blonde appeared. "Took you two long enough."

Dave Batista hopped out from the passenger side and went towards the back to open the back door. "We won't have much time to drop her off, the air supply can't be that great inside of that thing."

"Well, if it were left up to me, she would be bait for the sharks." Paul spat.

Charlotte got out of the vehicle to stand between her brothers. She of all people knew how their tremulous relationship could be. The twins would die for one another, but could argue like cats and dogs at times. "Paul, that is stupid, Hunter is right we still need her for the plan, it will be a little delayed as all."

Charlotte was about to go on, but was taken aback by Coco. She has never met the Latina, she has heard endless stories how she was about to become the newest Mrs. Helmsley, but she envisioned the Latina to be older. "This isn't, right?" Charlotte pointed rudely at Coco.

Paul grinned at his sister. "Sorry, Charlotte, this is Coco."

Charlotte squinted her eyes and looked on in disgust. "You are my brother's girlfriend?! How old are you anyways?"

Coco returned the same look to Charlotte, and placed her hand to her hip. "Pff, maybe ex-girlfriend now, his whore is in that fucking chest."

"Oh for fucks sakes, drop it already!" Hunter shouted in Coco's direction. "I told you nothing was happening, please get off it already!"

Paul shook his head; he already knew what was about to happen. He could see it in Coco's eyes, her anger was about to flare. Thinking quickly, he stood behind her, and held her arms so she couldn't go swinging at his brother. "Everyone calm down; we don't want an audience."

Charlotte didn't know what to think about that little outburst, but she knew there was no time for getting an explanation. They needed to get on with moving Diosa's body. She pointed at Hunter. "You and me are going to talk later...Let's go Dave."

Paul stopped his sister. "Now, do it just like I said to...Don't add anything else to it."

"I gotta it worries wart." Charlotte grinned smugly.

The antique cedar chest with Diosa snuggly inside of it was stowed away in the back of the Tahoe, and Charlotte and Dave drove away. The plan was simple; dump Diosa's body in a bad part of town, and then make an anonymous call to 911 for help. If Paul's plan worked, Diosa would receive the proper medical care and then the plan he and Hunter had originally would begin again, but this time he would deal with The Reigns. Besides, he knew this current plan was ruined with Roman being hospitalized and he was the only one that knew the precise location of the underground tunnel plans. Paul figured once Diosa had recovered and Roman probably will die, she will be left the plans to the underground tunnels, and then at that point; him and Hunter will take her again; but this time Diosa will not have a home coming. Paul knows she has to go, for everyone's sake.

Coco eyed Paul closely, and she couldn't comprehend what was happening. She felt warm and tingly inside, and the anger that was suffocating her concerning Hunter, was dissipating. She turned her back to Hunter to face Paul. "So, now what?"

He held her chin between his index finger and thumb, and gave her the sexiest smirk possible. "We wait to strike again on Diosa, and then we get those plans...After that, is up to you."

Coco felt goosebumps rise on her skin from his touch, but she was in a bad spot. Facing Paul, who looked so damn good dressed in all black. That black tee and black jeans he wore suits him best in her mind, but the not so good part was Hunter standing dangerously close to her back that she felt his breath on her hair. She felt like a reverse Oreo cookie, but this definitely was not going to give her the same effects of happiness after eating her favorite cookie.

* * *

 _Hope everyone enjoyed, please leave your thoughts within a review, they give such encouragement and confidence...xoxoxo_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional and for entertainment only.

 ** _A/N:_** _Thank you all so much for the support of this story, it means so much to me and encourages me to continue on with it... Special thanks to: BlondieC82, SunkissedQueen, AttitudeEraChick, KingofKingsFan, Apsnowball, Armbar Nation, ForzaAzzurra, and Jessica619 for the wonderful reviews of that last chapter, and to those that followed/favorited, all of you rock and huge hugs! Also, introducing Laz Delgado from Empire/CSI Miami and Reynaldo Martinez from Law and Order (Ray Curtis) ...Enjoy!_

* * *

 ** _Liberty City, Miami..._**

Charlotte slowly turned into a side alley off of 79th Street, and cut the engine. The sun was almost down, and the day was slowly turning to dusk. Unfortunately for Diosa, this was one of the worse neighborhoods within Miami, it was West of Biscayne Bay. Definitely not where you would want to find yourself alone and defenseless.

Charlotte watched from the rearview mirror as Dave opened the back hatch up, and there was no sound coming from the cedar chest. She found that to be odd, because during the whole ride Diosa had been making odd noises.

Charlotte tapped her fingers across the steering wheel contemplating if Diosa maybe already dead. After several seconds, she shrugged her shoulders, she figured Paul would just have to come up with another plan, if in fact Diosa was dead.

Charlotte got out of the vehicle to make sure to give actual facts to her brothers, she reached for Dave's hand before he started to remove the chest. She leaned her head towards it in order to listen, she heard nothing, and looked back to Dave. "She maybe out."

Dave was well aware of what Charlotte was implying, Diosa could have already expired. "We still need to dump her."

Diosa was not dead, but she knew how to play the part of a corpse. She was losing a lot of blood, but she still had presence of mind. She laid silently listening for whoever was going to open the chest. There was a reason she was the last surviving child of The Godmother; she never gave up when things looked there darkest; she was every bit of her mother, a fighter until she breathed her last breath. The odd noises heard by Charlotte was the detaching of the underwire of her bra. Hunter had made this very easy by ripping her bra open, because this act frayed the material enough for Diosa to gain easy access to the underwire.

"Open it up, and let's get the hell out here to make the call; I have plans for tonight." Charlotte spat as she leaned against the side of the Tahoe, fiddling with her manicure. She assumed this would be easy enough for Dave, why should she break a sweat.

Dave opened the cedar chest, and as he thought, Diosa's body wasn't moving. He couldn't even see the comforter moving to indicate there was breathing. Diosa had held her breath, she was using what little strength she had left to make an example out of whoever opened the chest.

He lifted her body out, and began stepping back to place her body on the ground. "Son of bitch!" Dave yelled out in agony, and dropped Diosa. She used the underwire of her bra like her knife, and she stabbed deeply into Dave's eye socket.

Blood gushed and spewed like a fountain from Dave's eye socket; all he could do was hold the wounded area, and curse from the agony. "You bitch!"

"What the hell?!" Charlotte horrified from her miscalculation, reached for her gun, but Diosa used what little strength she had left, and with her barefoot, she kicked Dave in the ass, and right into Charlotte.

Chaos ensued because Charlotte's gun accidently fired, and the bullet went straight through Dave's left foot; and then they both fell backwards.

Diosa held the right side of her body where the bullet was still enlarged. She snickered through the pain as she kept pressure on the spot of her injury. "Tell Hunter, he has a fucking war now!"

"Ah, fuck!" Diosa cried out in pain, breathing was becoming more and more difficult for her, but she steadied herself and began to run as best she could. The pain was excruciating for her, it felt as though she could pass out from the loss of blood, but she had to get away.

She stopped with labored breath, and she spotted a bunch of street teens at the other end of the alley. Her eyes lit up because she knew they were young gangbangers by the black/gold colors they wore; and the patent bandanas. These were going to become her favorite colors from now on; because these colors represented one of the most notorious street gangs within the Southeast, so it is no surprise that they were instrumental in helping The Reigns organization by protecting product going through their territory. This notorious gang were The Latin Kings, and Roman had ties with the Leader of this gang. "Ayuadame….Soy la esposa de Roman Reigns!" (help me…I'm Roman Reigns wife)

One of the men stepped away from leaning on the wall, and he dropped the half smoked cigarette from his fingertips as his eyes went big as saucers; he couldn't believe he was seeing Diosa Reigns. "Holy shit…Homie, that is Rome's wife."

A very distinctive handsome raven hair man with short stubble facial hair, stepped outside from the hallway of the abandoned building. He was the second in command of this gang, and was on the scene for a meeting. He checked quickly, and realized his solider was right, it was Diosa. They had met on several occasions at club SiN. He slapped two of the young men on the back to signal them to get ready to cock and load. "Vamos….!" (Hurry)

At this time Charlotte spotted the many gangbangers, and she instantly felt panicked. There had to be at least a dozen of these gang members, and they all were coming towards her and Dave. This was not a shootout they could win. She struggled trying to navigate Dave's injured body into the truck. "Come on, Dave!"

She was right in her thinking, because a second later, bullets began to fire. "Shit, Dave…We got to get the fuck out here…Move your ass…Now!"

Diosa finally collapsed to the hard concrete, she was inches away from the man that was second in command. _"Help me, please, their trying to kill me."_

The man looked down quickly at Diosa, and reached for her, and kept his gun aimed towards Charlotte and Dave. "I got you, now." He fired several shots as Diosa was at his feet.

Charlotte shoved Dave into the back seat, but not before Dave received another bullet in the shoulder from one of The Latin Kings.

Charlotte hopped into the driver's seat, and revved the engine, and then sped off with back wheels screeching. Her and Dave were lucky they took off when they did; because more men dressed in black/gold attire stepped out of the abandoned building, and opened fire in their direction. Bullets bounced off the truck as it sped away.

The handsome raven hair man kneeled down and lifted Diosa's body into his arms. He looked to one of his members with lips pursed tightly together. Diosa was covered in blood and appeared to be struggling for air. "Vamos…We need to get her help…. Get my truck!"

Diosa's eyes fluttered open, and she looked to the man to try to recognize him, but she was in too much pain. The only thing that was going through her mind was what she heard about her husband. "Please, tell me, is it true…Is Roman dead?"

"Ssshh, save your strength." The handsome man tightened his grip as he walked towards his gold metallic Range Rover Evoque.

His crew members helped him placing Diosa's body in the back seat. The youngest member present, looked towards the man in charge. "Yo Laz, you need us to go too?"

The handsome man was Laz Delgado, and he turned to his solider while starting his vehicle. "Na man, just shut the door, I'll take her to the hospital…There is going to be serious heat for this."

The sea of black/gold jersey's and jackets watched as their second in command sped away. They all knew with what they just witnessed; there was going to be some serious shit coming down the pike from The Reigns organization. All were prepared to go to war; it was just another day at the office.

* * *

 ** _Mercy Hospital…Miami, Fl_**

Laz rushed through the automated doors of the Emergency Room with Diosa held tightly in his arms. "I need some help over here!"

Ronda had kept to her word, and her security detail was in full force within the lobby area. Ronda's senior lieutenant was Reynaldo Martinez. He stood distinctly towards the front doors, and his attention was captured by Laz's blustered voice. He looked with an incredulous expression on his face, when he saw Laz carrying Diosa; he jogged quickly over to the gurney that now was being rushed with Diosa on it. "Wait!"

"Sir, step back!" The doctor running alongside the gurney snapped at Reynaldo.

Reynaldo was not backing down from the doctor's orders; this was of critical proportions within his mind. He thought my God, what will happen now with both leaders of The Reigns organization being hospitalized. He had been around this business long enough to know that their enemies will be salivating to try and take what both Roman and Diosa control. "I know her... She is family!"

The doctor and nurses continued at a quick pace, but the doctor looked over his shoulder at Reynaldo. "What is her name?"

"Diosa Reigns...Be careful with her!" Reynaldo yelled out and watched Diosa disappear behind two oak doors leading into an examining area; at least he assumed. "Dammit!"

Laz didn't wait for Reynaldo to summons him; he stood there and opened his jacket to the other men showing he was not packing heat.

"Walk." Is all Reynaldo said as he breezed by Laz going towards the outside. Ronda's remaining crew members resumed their positions, but watched Reynaldo from the windows.

"Before you get all puffed out." Laz decided to take the direct approach, but was quickly cut off.

Reynaldo raised his hand in Laz's face. "I know who you are, but why in the hell did you have Diosa?" He moved closer into Laz's personal space, and had no expression on his face. "You have twenty seconds to tell me something; otherwise you will be taking your last breath."

Laz was very aware of Reynaldo; he was a trigger happy lieutenant. "Come off it man; your tripping... Me and my members saved Diosa...She was being attacked by two fuckers in the alley in back of where The Kings meet, but me and the members handled it."

Reynaldo stood stoically as he eyed Laz up and down. After several seconds of thinking, he reached out his right arm. He knew the type of man Laz was, and where his loyalties were, which are to The Reigns. "I believe you, and on behalf of Roman, I thank you."

Laz grasped Reynaldo's forearm, and both men gripped into a solidary handshake. "If Rome, needs us, we're down...That was bullshit, and whoever they were need to be dealt with...Not only for Diosa, but those motherfuckers came into our territory trying to do their dirt, that shit doesn't fly."

"Si." Reynaldo released the handshake, and texted Ronda to meet him outside.

* * *

 ** _Several Hours later...Hospital chapel..._**

Reynaldo and Ronda sat inside of the Hospital Chapel waiting for Griselda. At this time everyone was on edge, but Griselda insisted on this meeting, and the safest place to have privacy was the hospital chapel. Ronda had already received the details from Reynaldo, and now her mind was focused as both Roman and Diosa, were in surgery. She knew they were going into battle, and this was not a bad thing because it happens when there are too many cooks in the kitchen, but the fallout of war is what she dreaded. Losing men in battle was never easy, and it changed you, made you harder, made you colder. But, for Ronda, this is when she was at her best.

Griselda walked in hand and hand with MVP, and sadly sat down in the first pew. She looked ragged and gutted; her eyes were red, but filled with venom. "My child is fighting for her life, and I want answers."

Ronda and Reynaldo were now standing in front of Griselda and MVP; they were near the altar. Ronda stepped forward, her legs were slightly spread apart, and hands behind her back; a solider stance. "I've got my people looking for the vehicle that had Diosa, and the Latin Kings are on board as well-"

Griselda raised her hand in the direction of Ronda; and tears rolled down her cheeks. "My daughter has a collapsed lung, and that damn bullet missed her heart by inches..." She gasped, and MVP rubbed her back. "My daughter may not make it, so that means someone must die... So, you get your people and make them understand we are handling this tonight... No more buts, no more I don't know shit, no nothing, except you telling me whoever did this to my child is dead!"

Ronda stood calmly, and knew she had to do what Roman paid her to do, and that was protecting the interest of The Reigns Organization. "With all due respect Griselda, you can't give that order, it has to come down from Roman."

Griselda stood abruptly, and narrowed her eyes as she stared at Ronda. "I am The Fucking Godmother, you and your men will do as I say..." She began to pace slowly. "I made this shit happen, all of this...Everything that goes on in today's world is because of me; while all of you were running around with snotty noses, I was building the greatest Empire any MAN had ever seen... I was the Queen of the Atlantic, everyone feared me; and you dare to tell me NO..." She stopped pacing and stood right in Ronda's face. "Do you know what I use to do with people that defied me?"

To Griselda's disappointment, Ronda stood staring coldly at her. Ronda was well aware of Griselda's wrath, but the here and now was different. "Yes, ma'am I heard the stories, and to be honest, I admire the fuck out you, but again with all due respect, you are not the boss anymore, Roman is, and he would never be onboard with me doing such a thing without his consent..." She took a slight breath. "Roman is more than my boss, he is my friend, and I want payback too, but that isn't thinking of our business, it is being emotional and that shit could take us all down."

Griselda was furious and began to lunge at Ronda, but MVP grabbed her from behind. "Babe, calm down, this isn't helping Diosa...Please just take a moment and breathe."

Ronda stood ready, if she had to strike Griselda to defend herself, so be it. Reynaldo stepped forward and stood between the two women. He knew very well what Griselda was capable of, but also knew Ronda was a trained killer. "Godmother, listen to her, this situation is not black and white, there is another complication."

Before anyone else could speak, another member stepped in, it was Ethan Carter III; he was watching the door to keep out unwanted intruders. "Excuse me...But, Roman is out of surgery, and in recovery."

Griselda wiggled out of MVP's embrace, and stalked into Ronda's face. "You have crossed a line you will wish that you never crossed."

* * *

 ** _Waiting Area..._**

All five arrived back from the chapel, and headed into the direction of Dr. Shepherd and the others. Griselda approached him first. "Well, Doctor, is he okay?"

Before Dr. Shepherd could answer a pair of high heels were heard clicking across the tile flooring heading in their direction; it was an olive skinned female dressed in a striking royal blue sleeveless pencil Bodycon dress. Nicole's mouth fell open as she stared at her.

"Don't let me interrupt, I'm Roman's sister." Coco said while staring back at Nicole. Paul gave her the okay to go to the hospital. He figured she would stand the best chance of gathering current information, and she was Roman's blood, they wouldn't hurt her. "You okay? Look like you have seen a ghost, Nikki."

Griselda was too preoccupied with her distress of Diosa and Roman that she didn't notice how Ronda was watching Coco so intently. Ronda wanted nothing more but to be alone with Coco to get answers, but she stood quietly giving Coco enough rope to hang herself.

Dr. Shepherd went onto say that the surgery was a success, and Roman was in recovery now. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "I have to get back to him, but I would suggest everyone go home and get some rest, he won't be up for visitors until tomorrow." Derek turned back around before walking away. "I should correct myself, if his wife arrives, she will be allowed, or his legal guardians."

Griselda was pleased for Roman, but she couldn't smile, she still didn't know about Diosa. She flopped down on the couch, and held her face within her hands. She was on the verge of losing it. MVP sat beside her, and held her. "She will be alright, she is yours, and we both know how stubborn you two are."

Griselda patted his leg as she pulled away. "Thank you, you all can go, but I'm staying."

Of course no one else was leaving, and this gave Ronda her opening. She walked nonchalantly towards Coco, and took her arm leading them both over to the side, out of earshot from the others. She squinted her eyes, and spoke through gritted teeth. "What fuck happened?"

Coco smiled. "What is your problem?"

Ronda sucked in a breath, "Don't fuck with me Coco, I'm not Roman...Diosa is here fighting for her life and she was last with you and Hunter...So, I'll ask one last time...What the hell did you and Hunter do?"

Coco tried pulling her arm back, but Ronda tightened her grip, and essentially Coco, was grounded in her spot. "She was fine when she was with us, I don't know how the hell she ended up here." Coco smiled cunningly. She was not going to admit she shot Diosa. She was there to get answers for Paul and Hunter, and to see her brother.

Ronda squeezed so tightly that Coco felt as though her arm would snap. "Listen you crazy bitch, you can either tell me or I will tell Roman...Your choice." This was a lie because Ronda intended to tell Roman what she knew. Coco needed help yes, but if she had anything to do with hurting Diosa, this would change the scope of everything.

"Babe, Roman is asking for you." Mark received word Roman was awake and asking for Diosa, and once he received some mumbo-jumbo from the Doctor, he demanded to see Ronda. He knew she would be honest with him.

Ronda held onto Coco, but turned her head towards Mark. "Fine, watch her and make sure she doesn't leave this hospital."

Mark folded his arms to his chest, and looked down menacingly at Coco. "Don't be stupid and make me angry...Understood?"

Coco gulped as she looked at Mark's size. Even though she was a little unsettled emotionally, she followed his demands and went back to the waiting area. Mark pulled Ronda into a hug. "I got your back, do whatever you need to do."

He placed a kiss on top her head, and Ronda squeezed his waist. She exhaled releasing her stress. Mark was the only one who could do this for her. "I love you."

"Back at you, kid." Mark leaned down and stole a chaste kiss from her lips.

Ronda pulled away from Mark, and felt the stress creep back into her shoulders. She wanted to take Mark with her, but thought better of it. She knew telling Roman about what was happening would be disastrous.

Ronda was led into a small recovery room by Derek. She gasped while looking at Roman hooked up to so many machine. "Don't be long, he needs his rest."

"Okay, Doc." Ronda said while Derek walked out. She walked over to his bedside and pulled over a small rolling chair, and sat down.

Roman opened his eyes, they looked weak, something Ronda was not accustomed to. His voice was gravelly and husk from soreness. "Where is Diosa?"

Ronda held Roman's hand, and that instantly made Roman's heart beat faster. Ronda was not the mushy type, so he already knew this was bad. "You know I give it straight, and never lie to you, but you have to promise to stay calm...Okay?"

Roman clutched his fist around the white sheet that was covering him; he was trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. "Just tell me dammit... Please?"

Ronda felt a strong tugging at her heart. She didn't know how to gently tell Roman. "She is here in the hospital, but she can't see you right now."

"Oh for fucks sake, Ronda, please just tell me... Is she-"Roman couldn't say the word that he felt Ronda was trying to say.

Ronda stood up and leaned down over Roman, and continued to hold his hand. She could already see the numbers on the monitors elevating. "Please calm down."

Roman was fighting against sub coming to the morphine drip. His eyes fluttered, and he coughed from his scratchy throat. "You are the only person that will be straight with me... I need her, Ron... Tell me something, I'm going crazy."

Ronda's eyes darted between Roman and the monitors. "Okay, okay, okay... She is in surgery, she got shot, but she will be alright, I promise."

Roman turned his face away from Ronda, he was desperately trying to hold it together. His gut feeling was right all along, Diosa was in trouble and he wasn't there to protect her. "Oh God, I knew it...Someone hurt my baby...Who was it and Ron, how bad."

The nurse entered the room and immediately went towards the blood pressure monitor. "Ma'am, you have to leave now."

Roman tried jerking his arm from the nurse, but his efforts were useless because she injected another high dosage of sedation medication. "No... No... Ronda, please I n-e-e-d t-o s-e-e-!"

Ronda watched her friend slowly drift off after becoming so agitated. It broke her heart watching Roman so upset. Besides Mark, the only other family she had was Roman. The feelings of anger and guilt coursed through her body. _"Whoever did this will pay with their own blood."_ She muttered softly as one single tear dropped from her left eye.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading, please tell me your thoughts/opinions of everyone's fate...xoxoxoxo_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional and for entertainment only.

 ** _A/N:_** _Thank you all so much for the support of this story, it means so much to me and encourages me to continue on with it... Special thanks to: **BlondieC82, SunkissedQueen, AttitudeEraChick, KingofKingsFan, Apsnowball, Armbar Nation, ForzaAzzurra, 91, and Jessica619** for the wonderful reviews of the last chapter, and to those that followed/favorited, all of you rock and huge hugs! Enjoy!_

* * *

 ** _Mercy Hospital…Miami, Fl_**

Five hours had passed since Diosa had been in surgery, and now the sun was coming up turning into a new day. The group was becoming very anxious, and having a hard time keeping Griselda calm.

Ronda was just angrier after spending time with Roman, because she had to deliver the news about his wife. She felt she had letdown her boss and friend. She stared at Coco, and she wanted nothing more than to strangle the truth out of Coco.

Coco sat nervously fiddling with her nails. She was feeling anxious and hearing voices in her head, which was not a good sign. She tried calming herself remembering Paul's words, she was family and Roman would never suspect her of shooting Diosa. She became startled by her cellphone chirping alerting her of a text message, this also did not go unnoticed by Ronda. "Are you going to check that?" Ronda said coldly.

Coco glared at Ronda, but then slipped her cellphone from her purse, and slid the screen to the text message.

 _Big Cass: I've missed my Cassandra, and you need to come back to the hospital, your extended vacation is over.._

Coco's eyes widened as big as golf balls, she thought Cass had forgotten about her, but sadly not. Cassandra was her other personality, this personality was wild, and did things Coco would normally not do. She stood up slowly and grabbed her purse. "I'll be back; I need some air."

Nicole stood up. "I'll go with you; we need to talk anyways."

Ronda stood behind Nicole and placed her hand on her shoulder. "No, you should stay for Roman and Griselda, I'll go with her." Ronda forced a smile to reassure Nicole.

Nicole stared suspiciously at her sister. "When you get back, we need to talk, especially since Roman is in recovery."

Ronda walked behind Coco, and studied her closely. Ronda could tell by Coco's body language that she was nervous and on the verge of possibly snapping.

* * *

Coco walked outside towards the side of the hospital near some trees, she turned to face Ronda. "If you keep harassing me, I will tell Roman." And, then she smirked. "You do know blood is thicker than water."

Ronda stood silent, and then inched into Coco's face. "And, you should know that Roman will not give two shits if he finds out you have been with Hunter."

Coco was becoming increasingly unglued, she pulled her hair, and her eyes went crazed. "Listen to me you little bitch, Roman will believe Coco, and not you...Trust me, I will protect her!"

Ronda gasped, she had only heard stories from Roman of Coco's split personalities, but seeing it up close and personal was entirely different. Ronda decided to take the approach of going along with her new personality. "Who the hell are you, and where is Coco?"

There was a small bench, and Coco sat down and crossed her legs, and then pulled out a cigarette from her purse and lit up. She took a long drag, and blew it in Ronda's face. "The name is Cassandra, and you will not hurt Coco, I protect her, and trust me, I'm a hell of a lot tougher than she is, so get the hell out of my face!"

Coco made sure to flex her toned muscles in her upper arms. She worked out constantly, and had taken martial arts, so her words were genuine, she wasn't afraid of Ronda. Hell, she had protected Coco from her rat bastard father Rock.

Ronda clinched her fists together as she held them by her sides, she could see there was no way to justify to Roman of her beating his sister's ass. "Alright Cassandra, tell me something? Did Hunter shoot Diosa, and you protected Coco from the trauma?"

Coco took another drag of her cigarette, and these were no ordinary cigarettes, they were imported and brown. "Who gives a flying fuck who shot Diosa, she had it coming because her and Hunter were about to fuck, she is a whore and my brother deserves better." She smiled wickedly. "The question you should be asking is will Diosa leave this hospital alive?"

Ronda looked on with disbelief, she knew Diosa was pissed at Roman, but she knew damn well she would never sleep with that bastard Hunter. "So, if Hunter and her were fucking, who shot her?"

Coco threw her head back and laughed. "That is the million-dollar question, isn't it?"

Ronda counted to ten in her head, she wasn't used to dealing with mentally ill people, she had to come up with something to get this chick to talk. "Look, Cassandra, maybe we can help each other out, because you seem to have hate for Hunter too...How about you give me the lowdown of what happened, and I'll personally take out Hunter and Diosa."

Coco's cellphone chirped again, she looked down and it was Cass again. She held her finger up to Ronda. "I have to take this, and then we strike a deal."

Ronda nodded, and stepped back just a little in order to hear.

Coco dialed Cass's number, and within in seconds he answered.

 _Big Cass: "Hey baby, I miss you, the hospital is not the same without you."_

 _Coco: "Why? You miss tying me up and having your way with me?"_

 _Big Cass: (He grinned and then groaned thinking of their sexual games) "Of course I miss that, but you need to come back to the hospital, you know Daddy will take care of you."_

 _Coco: (Cass was the medical director at the Mental Institution Coco had been staying at, ironically, he was related to Paul and Hunter, he helped in pushing drugs in the hospital, and getting drugs for Hunter to deal out on the street) "I'm happy where I'm at, besides, Hunter Helmsley's home is much more comfortable."_

 _Big Cass: (He gasped from uneasiness) "As the mob boss?"_

 _Coco: (snorted arrogantly) "Who the fuck else... Look I have to go, don't call back."_

 _Big Cass: "Are you fucking him?!"_

 _Coco: "Yes, I am, and he is a very good fuck...Jealous?"_

 _Big Cass: "Pack your shit and come to the hospital, you don't know what you're dealing with...He is my goddamn cousin!"_

 _Coco: "Pfft, Cassandra does what she wants, I'm never coming back to that hospital, or I should say those rooms of torture, you don't like my decision, then fuck yourself with some of those dildos of yours!"_

Coco ended the call and then shut off her phone. She looked towards Ronda. "So, when do we start that deal?"

Ronda was able to piece together some of that call, and she realized this situation with Coco was worse than she originally thought. The poor girl was mentally ill, but it sounded as though the peron on the other line was taking advantage of her. Now there was more bad news she had to relay to Roman. But she continued this façade to maybe get the real Coco back. "We start when I know the truth, I don't do things without knowing all the facts."

Coco took another long drag of her cigarette, and crossed her olive legs again smugly. "Look, I can give you some valuable information regarding Hunter, but I need to teach him a lesson first." She laughed coldly. "Oh, I should tell you this much, their two Helmsley's, their twins."

Ronda began remembering the numbers she got from Sarita's black book, and she remembered seeing a Paul Helmsley, but she figured he was just a cousin or something, shit this changes everything. "Is his name Paul?"

Coco made a mocking surprised expression. "I guess you are more than just muscle, yes, it is Paul."

Ronda was becoming increasingly irritated with Coco, but she kept reminding herself this chick was not stable. "So, is that who you were talking to?"

"No, not that it is any of your goddamn business, but it was a past friend of my, Cass...Look, I want to see my brother, and then we will talk...You and I want the same thing, Diosa and Hunter gone, right?"

 _"_ _Shit"_ Ronda cursed in her head, if Coco sees Roman now, everything will get screwed up. "You can see him with me, and no talk of our plan, this is between you and I." Ronda already was thinking ahead that she needed extra security detail for Diosa, and get Coco back into the mental institution.

Coco stood up and threw her cigarette down, and crushed it with her stiletto shoe. She studied Ronda for a few seconds, but then shook hands with her. "Agreed, but only Hunter, Paul has nothing to do with this."

The two women went back inside and upstairs to the waiting area. Ronda didn't see Griselda, and immediately her heart began to race. Mark could see her panic and he went towards Ronda, and rubbed her back. "Diosa is out of surgery and in the ICU, she is not doing that great, she lost a lot of blood."

Coco smirked, and Nicole looked at her sister strangely. "We need to talk right now."

Nicole was about to go with Coco, but Ronda stopped her and whispered in her ear. "Please, let me go with her, something is off with her and I don't think it is a good idea to upset her, let me play along with her...I give you my word I will protect her."

"Fine, but I want answers when you two come back from seeing Roman." Nicole said adamantly.

* * *

 ** _Roman's Room_**

The nurse was just finishing up checking Roman's vitals and bandages. She turned to Ronda and Coco. "He is doing a little better today, only if we could keep him quiet and calm."

Roman had restraints on his wrists because he kept trying to get out of bed, needless to say this made his mood like a caged bear. "I want to see my wife, is that so fucking hard for you people to understand?!"

The older nurse arched her eyebrow at Roman. "And, you have to get stronger and healthier before you go roaming the hallways, do you understand that?"

My God why did this nurse provoke an already ticking time bomb. Roman reared up, and stared menacingly at her. "You have one more time to say that to me, and I'll show all of you how strong I am!"

Ronda moved closer and held Coco's hand. "I think we can handle him from here." Ronda glared at the nurse.

The older nurse curled her lips and held her head high. "I won't be far, so don't get any ideas."

"Look, Roman, I have a visitor." Ronda tried to sound pleasant, but failed.

Roman looked over at his sister with shock and anger. "Why aren't you at the hospital getting your treatment?"

Coco hugged Roman like everything was normal. "Is that anyway to greet your baby sister?"

Roman instantly got a whiff of cigarette smoke from Coco's hair, and that told him she had slipped back into a bad place. "I appreciate the visit, but I would prefer you get your treatment, I'll be fine."

Coco walked to the other side of Roman's bed to get away from Ronda. She sat down on his bed, and held his hand. "I'm also here to warn you about your cheating whoring wife."

"Shit." Ronda cursed under her breath. She now went to Roman's bedside, and tried giving him a signal with eye contact that Coco was sick. "Remember what our deal was Cassandra?"

That did it for Roman, he knew his sister needed immediate help. Cassandra was her alter ego, the evil one. He figured the best thing to do was to control his temper, and try to appease her. "I know about that, so drop it."

"Really? You knew she was fucking Hunter Helmsley? Your enemy?" Coco said smugly.

This sent Roman's anger through the roof, even though he knew it had to be lie, it still stung thinking of his wife with his enemy. Unfortunately, Roman didn't hide his disdain well. "Look, Coco, Cassandra, whatever, you are fucking delusional...Diosa would never bed that fucker, you need to leave me with Ronda."

Coco kissed Roman on the cheek. "Don't worry brother, I will protect you from the evil witch." She was about to leave, but Roman screamed at her. "You stay away from my wife, I mean it...You're not well and not yourself."

Coco smiled cunningly. "Oh, you don't have to worry about me doing anything." She looked to Ronda and then her high heels clicked across the tile flooring and she left the room.

Ronda was about to explain, but Roman grabbed her hand. "Get me out of these fucking restraints...Now...Everything is fucked up and I need to handle this shit now!"

Ronda could see the venom building within Roman's eyes. "Listen...Listen!" Ronda gripped his hand back. "Coco is sick, she told me that Hunter and Diosa almost fucked, but I don't buy that shit...I think Coco is somehow jealous and fixated on Diosa and has made this thing up in her mind...Plus, we have another problem, Hunter has a twin, his name is Paul, and your sister is hooked up with Hunter."

Roman took a deep labored breath, and looked to Ronda with concern. "Are you fucking kidding me?! Coco is fragile, that bastard is trying to get back at me, this motherfucker is going to be sorry he even touched my baby sister...When I get out of here we need to make our move on this asshole... No more sending messages, this shit is going to end!"

Ronda looked on intensely at Roman. "There is a lot of shit going on. I got a hold of Sarita's address book, and I saw Paul Helmsley's name in it, which is Hunter's twin, along with other wealthy men, I mean Politicians, Cops, and other Mob Bosses...Something doesn't add up here, but I'm on it."

Roman squeezed his free hand into a fist. "Sarita seemed so innocent and caring at first, but good work on that, this will be useful in getting her the hell away from me..." He sighed. "I own up and admit I was a stupid asshole to get involve with her, but she means nothing to me, my wife is where my heart is."

Ronda smiled, she loved having these talks with Roman, she had shared her past with him as well. Being out on the streets at seventeen, and how Mark fucked up, but Roman helped her to face her true feelings for Mark, and she will always be grateful to Roman for that, because her and Mark are stronger than ever, he is her rock when the world seems to be falling around her. She squeezed Roman's hand again. "I believe you, we all make mistakes, but I know you love her, and you two will work this shit out."

Roman nodded. "Look, Ron, I need you to help me, get whoever you need to make this happen, I need to get out of these fucking restraints so I can see Diosa for myself, and then you and I plan what to do about Hunter...That sick bastard used my mentally unstable sick sister, no one gets away with that... This motherfucker has made him my number one target!"

Ronda breathed heavily because she had to once again deliver bad news, she held Roman's hand. "Diosa is out of surgery, but it isn't good, she lost a lot of blood, she is in the ICU."

Roman's muscles twitched, and his eyes glassed over. "She needs to know I'm here for her, I can't not see her if she-."

Roman stopped before saying what his biggest fear was, losing his wife. Ronda was not good with this bedside manner stuff, but she pushed on, and held Roman's hand. "Okay...I'll see what I can do."

"Make it happen, Ronda...That is a direct order, go to the board of directors if you have to."

* * *

 ** _An Hour later..._**

Ronda had to do some serious politicking and spread some cash to get Roman a visit with his wife. As Ronda, pushed Roman's wheelchair inside of Diosa's room, her heart sank, Griselda was over her daughter begging for her to wake up.

Roman cleared his throat, it was obvious he should not be out of bed, but nothing was going to keep him from seeing Diosa. "Mom, can I see her alone? Please?"

Griselda turned around and her face was wet from tears. She bent down and hugged Roman. "She won't wake up, and they have her hooked up to a breathing contraption because of the clasped lung...I will die without her."

Roman stayed strong within Griselda's presence, and rubbed her back. "You know our girl is too stubborn to die, Si?"

Ronda was about to help Griselda, but Griselda was still angry with her and she snatched her arm away. She looked to Roman. "We will need to talk very soon about changes." She then walked out.

Roman was unconcerned with Griselda's dribble. "Thank you for doing this, it will not go unnoticed... Please leave me with my wife."

"Of course, but remember only a little while." Ronda sounded stern, but compassionated. She had to pull a lot of strings, and she didn't need things going into chaos if Roman didn't stick to the terms.

Ronda pushed Roman's wheelchair and steel pole that contained an intravenous drip bag as close as it could go to Diosa's bedside, and then she left the room. Roman looked at the breathing tube in the side of Diosa's mouth, and the heart monitor taped to her chest. He gently took her hand into his hand, and brought it to his lips, and placed a lingering kiss to it. He swallowed back tears. "Baby, I'm here now."

 _Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep._ Roman looked at all the machines and that is all he heard, beeping. He took her hand and placed it to his chest, he needed her to hear his heart beating. "Baby, I love you so much, I know we have a lot to work out, but you have to fight to come back to me...You have to fight dirty, and I know you can do that, so fight dirty so they don't take you away from me...Baby, please, I can't live without."

Diosa squeezed his hand slightly, but her eyes did not open. Roman smiled with tears in his eyes, he felt she was hearing him. "That's it baby, fight...I promise you when you are well I will fix us, nothing will ever make me stop loving you...You hearing me?"

She squeezed his hand again. Roman actually breathed and smiled again. "Remember when I took you to your senior prom, and after I took you to our secret place at the beach, and well, we made love for the first time...Baby, I promise I will make the rest of our lives like that... And, I promise you whoever did this to you is as good as dead."

Roman sat and continued to hold and kiss Diosa's hand. "Baby, please don't leave me."

* * *

 _T_ _ **he Home of Cassady Colin...Biscayne Bay, FL**_

Cass paced the marble flooring in his living room and decided he needed a stiff drink before calling his cousin Hunter. His contemporary waterfront home was located on the Venetian Islands in Biscayne Bay directly between Miami and Miami Beach. The home's two-story sunken living room with sweeping skyline views was a perfect canvas for showcasing his large-scale, contemporary works of art.

He was able to afford this by being the hospital director of Pathway to Hope, and assisting his cousins with drug distribution. But, now he had a huge problem, Coco could destroy them all if he couldn't get her back to the hospital and have her under his control.

He stared at his cellphone, and finally scrolled down to Hunter's number, and pushed the option to call it. As he waited for Hunter to answer, he took another swig of his whiskey.

 _Paul: "Cass, we are busy, Hunter can't talk now."_

 _Cass: "Why the hell are you answering his cell anyways?"_

 _Paul: "We just lost Dave, he got fucked up really bad by a botched plan of getting answers from Mrs. Reigns . Now Hunter is having a come to Jesus meeting with our sister, so you can see this is not a good time."_

 _Cass: "This can't wait, we have another problem, and that problem is a woman named Coco Reigns."_

 _Paul immediately became upset and gripped the cellphone tightly: "How the hell do you know about Coco?"_

 _Cass: "She was a patient at my facility. (he snorted), she was actually more than a patient, she was part of my personal therapy-."_

 _Paul began to pace, now things were falling into place, and he was pissed by Cass's last comment, because he knew that meant he was keeping Coco high and playing his sick games with her: "You stupid motherfucker! What is exactly wrong with her?"_

 _Cass: "Schizophrenia. Paranoid Bipolar disorders, and split personalities, actually only one. (he laughed nastily), her alter ego is, Cassandra. And, let me tell you, Cassandra is insatiable."_

 _Paul was furious and was ready to snap Cass's neck. He was gaining more and more feelings for this woman. What in the hell was happening to the king of ice. He seemed to be concerned for her more and more and only wanted to help her. And, that he realized Cass had basically been raping her, this made Paul want to give Cass a bullet to the back of the head: "So, you used her for your sick twisted fucking games...I'm telling you right now, if you screw with her again, I'll personally put a bullet to your head, nothing disgust me more than a weak ass motherfucker preying upon someone who is mentally ill...You know what my mother had and she killed herself...Where is she now!"_

 _Cass swallowed hard, he was confused, he thought Coco had said she was involved with Hunter, why is Paul acting this way?: "Hold on a minute she said she was with Hunter, why are you so concerned?"_

 _Paul: "You should be more concerned what I may do to you! Is she there with you now?!"_

 _Cass: "No, she wouldn't tell me where she was at, and now she has shut off her phone."_

 _Paul had to hope for the best that Coco was still at the hospital, but the problem would be getting her out there now that she has turned off her phone: "You listen to me, when I find her you are to stay the hell away from her, if you cross me, blood or not, you will regret it!"_

 _Cass: "Are even listening to me? She needs her meds before she fucks everything up."_

 _Paul: "She sure as hell is not going to be treated by your hospital, let me handle it and fix this mess you and Hunter have made!"_

 _Cass was starting to feel there was about to become a power struggle between Paul and Hunter, and he had to cover his bases: "Look, I swear I won't touch her again, but seriously she needs her med's and my staff can get them to her discreetly."_

 _Paul frowned, and then stared at his cell aggravated: "You better figure out quick that I'm calling the shots now, Hunter is too distracted and I have to protect the organization temporally. Do I make myself fucking clear?!"_

 _Cass: "Crystal, if she reaches out to me, I'll call you."_

* * *

Paul ended the call without replying. He took a long look into the hallway mirror, and thought to himself that changes had to made for everyone to survive.

Paul retrieved his cell phone again, and scrolled through his speed dial. He found the contact number and pressed call.

 _AJ Styles: "Well this is a blast from the past, what's up corporate?"_

 _Paul cleared his throat, he really knew Hunter wouldn't like this, because Hunter wanted to not think of his beginnings in the business, and that was street hustling with gangs, but they had no choice with The Latin Kings being involved: "Hunter and I are going to need to have a sit down with you and the boys, we have a situation with The Latin Kings coming, and if I'm right we need all hands on deck."_

 _AJ rubbed his chin as he kicked up his biker boots onto the table located at their church (this was actually a meeting hall, but Outlaw Motorcycle clubs call it church). AJ Styles was adorned the president of this club after receiving the blessing from Hunter. The Helmsley brothers had deep ties with this gang, this gang was instrumental with assisting with gun smuggling. This gang was the Warlocks, and their MC patch was a Phoenix, also known as a Warbird. The Warlocks colors were red, orange and gold. The Warlocks motto was "Our Business Is None Of Your Fucking Business". The motorcycle club also uses the abbreviation "WFFW", which stood for "Warlocks Forever, Forever Warlocks": "Of course, anything for the brotherhood, although Hunter doesn't like to acknowledge it publically, but you have always been decent, so name the time and place, and we'll be there."_

 _Paul rubbed his hand over his buzzed shaved head: "Thanks, but I need something else too, there is a woman at Mercy Hospital, she is not a patient, but I need her to be brought to my home, can you and some of your men get her without causing a scene?"_

 _AJ thought for a moment, and figured anything for Paul: "Alright, but this chick isn't one of The Latin Kings property?"_

 _Paul: "Hardly, it is complicated, but she is important to me, and I will pay top dollar for her safely being brought back to me. Paul paused: One more thing, the hospital will be surrounded by members of The Reigns Organization, so this mission has to go down flawlessly."_

 _AJ: "Damn man, this is going to be costly, I can't afford to lose any of my men, but we got you. Send me her photo, and I'll be in touch."_

 _Paul cleared his throat: "I will pay anything, but she is, well she is a little disoriented, she will probably respond to either Coco or Cassandra, I promise your payout will be worth it."_

 _AJ stood up, and ran his hand through his hair: "We'll do it, but this sounds risky, so I have to up my price, its just business, $50,000."_

 _Paul shrugged his shoulders, that was a drop in the bucket: "Agreed, I'll wait to hear back from you."_

Paul ended the call, and now prepared himself to have a sit down with Hunter. Things were going to change, they had no choice. Paul knew that screw up with Diosa was going to cause a war, and he knew if Roman makes it through his recovery this asshole will be gunning for all of them. Paul realized more than Hunter that someone young hunger and ruthless as The Reigns were are dangerous, and not to be taken lightly. But, in all of this, his biggest dilemma was obtaining Coco for himself. He cared about her and wanted her to get well, it was obvious to Paul that Hunter was only infatuated with Coco, and now was putting his sights on Diosa. Which again is trouble, Paul is very aware of Roman's reputation, and there was no way in hell he would give up his wife, that asshole would die for her.

* * *

 _I hope everyone enjoyed this, I know we are still at the hospital part, but things are building, so please hang in with me. Xoxoxo to all of you_


End file.
